49th
by Daughter Of The Revolution
Summary: Alfred, an Eagle Alpha, finds himself unexpectantly pregnant with his first and 49th child. All of course thanks to a large Bear Alpha. Omegaverse! MPREG! RusAme
1. The Alpha gives Birth

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Aha. I wrote another story, yay! Well here's the reason: I wanted SMUT! My "Promised to Me" is taking its sweet time getting to the goods so I thought of this little oneshot to satisfy my fangirl needs. And, well, it possibly turned into a longshot so I broke it up into a few chapters. I wrote this in my free time and thought I might as well upload it. Hope you enjoy it!**

_**WARNING!**_

**Language**

**Breast-feedin' Mamas**

**Accidental necrophilia**

**MPreg (come on, it's Omegaverse so it's bound to have it)**

**Sex in front of babies**

**And, of course . . . male on male action!**

* * *

Fucking fuck.

How did this happen? Alfred's asked himself this over and over for a hundred times each day and every time he's come to the same conclusion of the answer to his ongoing-ly chanted question: Mother Nature is a bitch.

The rolling, the scooting, the kicking, the punching, the squeezing of his intestines as they were pressed into his ribcage to make room; Alfred couldn't stand it. Why? Because he was an Alpha, not some Omega who was built for occurrences like this. Yet there he was: Alfred F. Jones; handsome and strong Eagle Alpha that Omegas and Betas alike threw themselves at; he was renowned mostly for the potency of his seed, as of now he was the proud sire to 48 chicks, their mothers a variety of Omegas and Betas—most of the children shared one mother each, well, except for the multiples and a few favorites—Alfred prided himself in banging that many women—a few were males, but the majority of partners being the opposite gender which he preferred—yet all that pride washed away every time he felt his insides shift and churn . . .

He, Alfred F. Jones, handsome and strong Eagle Alpha was impregnated.

It was embarrassing beyond words and because of this Alfred became a recluse. He was normally the social butterfly; he'd always have some companion of sorts whether for conversation or sexual satisfaction, there was always someone. He didn't do well by himself and that was the reason for his sought out companionship. No doubt his relatives wondered about his whereabouts but how could he face them like this? There was just no way in hell he could.

As the months dragged on and swelled, Alfred began waking up in the middle of the nights drenched in sweat. He's even been having nightmares of the dreaded day; visions of _it_ getting stuck, and visions of never ending little ones; visions of _it_ never coming out and growing until he exploded. Each ended in his demise. He had a right to be afraid; no Alpha has ever been impregnated before. Betas were the closest to an Alpha in fertilization terms. A dominant Beta rarely ever gets pregnant whereas a submissive Beta can almost as often as Omegas. Omegas were the only subdivision of the race that had the ability to carry very well.

If only he knew someone who shared his predicament then he could get advice and perhaps not lay awake at night fearing for his life.

Wait! He did know someone. Albeit they were a dominant Beta, Alfred decided they were close enough to an Alpha to take advice from. After all, a pregnancy occurring in dominant Betas was next to zero for them as well. But he just so happened to know a cute little Fox Beta whose mate was a dominant Cat Beta and a few years ago had come down with the symptom of pregnancy.

* * *

"Why are you wearing a jacket, Alfred? It's over a hundred degrees outside," Kiku informed, looking quite concerned for the sweating and panting young Alpha's health.

"Because it's hip! Now answer the question," Alfred demanded as he took up a plate that one of Kiku's kits had been eating off of and began fanning himself to get some sort of cool relief from the heat as he sat outside on the Fox Beta's front porch, but it was no use, even the fanned air was hot. So, Alfred got up with a huff and nearly rolled over from heat stroke.

Kiku, who had always been a dear friend of Alfred's ever since he was younger looked on in concern before turning to his mate and motioning for him to answer the poor boy. Kiku's mate, a dominant Beta with olive-green eyes nodded and turned his gaze toward the two kittens playing in the yard with the rest of their half-siblings that he had birthed from his body.

"It was strange how it happened," he said with a low and long drawn-out tone leaving Alfred wondering how long it'd take for him to get the rest of his questions in. "I was coming home with food for Kiku because he was expecting and had wanted some frozen melons. It wasn't even the Heat Season and yet I ran into a prowling Alpha. He was a Cat Alpha, like me, and at first I thought he had mistaken me for an Omega but he made it very clear that he wanted me. When I showed him my status as a dominant Beta he still persisted so I fought him, but I wasn't strong enough to resist a dominant Alpha."

"So you were raped?" Alfred asked. He knew about the kittens, he just never had the guts to ask for the story behind their conception.

"Yes," Hercules answered but then shrugged his shoulders. "But it wasn't that bad. He was quite a good lover."

"How could you say that about someone who forced themselves on you?" Alfred asked in disgusted surprise. No rape was ever a good one.

"I couldn't do anything about it if he wanted me. Alphas are rarely denied anything," Hercules stated. "In fact, it was Kiku who suggested the idea that I had been impregnated."

Alfred turned to the ebony-haired Fox Beta. He nodded. "After experiencing symptoms similar to Hercules after the Alpha was finished with him, I suggested he find a doctor to confirm."

"Kiku was right; I was carrying. There was nothing I could do about it," Hercules said with another shrug before looking at his two kittens who were now rolling around in the yard and laughing their little heads off. He offered a smile for them. "They sometimes cause me trouble especially with the younger being an Alpha but at least they resemble me more."

"Weren't you afraid when giving birth?" Alfred asked, twiddling his thumbs together nervously.

"Not really," Hercules answered. Of course, Kiku's mate was always so relaxed it was no wonder he'd be the same during the birthing process.

"Omegas are built for children, singular or multiple," Kiku recited. "Betas aren't too different though multiples are hard . . . especially for Hercules. He had a hard time with the second kitten while our litter of three was a relatively easy birth. In all honesty it's not good for male Betas to carry too often, especially dominant Betas. The carrying process stretches and wears the body far faster than it does for Omegas. I'm surprised you don't know this. Some of your chicks' mothers are Betas."

"But they're all submissive Betas," Alfred reminded. "Look, I'm coming clean; I'm expecting my 49th and well, you see . . . the mother is a dominant Beta, and a male, and I'm just a little concerned."

"Let the doctors monitor him. They helped me when I was struggling," Hercules encouraged.

Alfred nodded but he made no eye contact. Instead he quietly offered a parting and left. Of course he hadn't had that keen of ears to catch his smart friends' response to his visit and curious questions.

"He's impregnated," Kiku stated before he looked toward his mate.

Hercules nodded in agreement. "I could tell. Unfortunately we, nor Alphas, send out pregnancy pheromones so it is almost impossible to tell without a proper doctor's examination, but the way he was carrying himself and the baggy clothing; all the signs were there."

"But an Alpha?" Kiku questioned. "How did that happen? It's more so impossible than dominant Betas."

"Are you sure?" Hercules questioned. "He's an Eagle Alpha. There was a tale of one Eagle Alpha a long time ago who was said to have gotten impregnated by a Wolf Alpha. The resulting child was an Eagle and his line created the Eagle Alphas today. Alfred, I believe is a distant cousin to most of them. If he's direct then it wouldn't be completely unheard of for this phenomenon to happen again. But it was said that that Eagle Alpha perished during birth, so . . ."

"Then we need to get him to the doctors right away!" Kiku gasped in concern. Hercules nodded in agreement. But since Alfred hid himself from the world it would be near impossible to find him save for a little help from his "family".

* * *

Alfred was a good sire. He'd visit ever one of his chicks every month; perhaps have some bonding time with their mothers as well. Each of the beauties had sworn off other partners for him and because of his care for them. It made Alfred happy that they had because he didn't want any of his children to have half-siblings from another sire. He wanted them all to share the same blood and bond from it.

But now look—the exact thing he didn't want he, himself, did. How could he look his little 48 in the eyes now? Running his unsure hand over his round Alfred jumped when he felt it move and kick his palm—or was that a punch? Active little guy.

Alfred had indeed wanted number 49. He had his eyes set on this cute little wolf Omega. He almost wooed him too but right when he was going to claim him as a mating partner a Bear Alpha appeared out of nowhere. He had challenged him for the right to mate the Omega. Alfred hadn't fought for a mate in years. His first ones he had since he was so young but he never lost so of course he'd accept the challenge, but, seemingly, in the midst of the fight the brunette Wolf Omega had fled. Alfred hadn't even realized he was gone.

Alfred still didn't know what exactly happened. He remembered looking for the Omega and suddenly realizing he was gone and then he remembered getting tackled from behind. After which kicks and punches were thrown. Knuckles met jaw and heel met gut and that was it. Alfred honestly didn't remember anything after. He knew they mated and he knew he was the one who was fucked. After waking up with his ass sore and his cock smeared in crusty cum he knew.

It was a little disturbing especially after seeing his ejaculation signifying he enjoyed it. Like hell he would! But it was after that that he grew sick in the mornings and sore all over and found outrageous appetites changing his regular diet. At first he had thought he had contracted a sickness from the bastard but when he first felt it . . . movement . . . he freaked out. He had a nervous breakdown then and there as he came to terms with what it likely was.

It took four months to piece his mental state back together to go and ask Kiku's mate about his experience for some heads up. But it didn't help. He was still concerned and there was no way he'd go to a doctor. They'd know and tell everyone! So he stayed away. Against better judgment he hid himself from the world. Now he regretted it.

He thought he went into labor one day. He was big enough to metaphorically—and possibly physically—"pop" and with the addition that he was hurting down _there_ he just assumed it was it. Nothing came of it though. There was no child—or child_ren_—nothing. That incident had nearly given Alfred a heart attack and nothing came.

So he waited . . . and waited . . . and waited.

Nothing.

He continued to grow and grow and grow and grow.

Suddenly that nightmare about the child exploding its way out haunted his slumber. If not that then he was certain he was carrying multiples though he figured he'd feel more _movement_.

At the peak of his paranoia he had begun to hurt. This time the pain lasts for days upon days. The pain worsened with each passing day. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep; he was a mess. The only comfort he found was on his hands and knees. He didn't particularly like the position because it was an Omega position and well . . . he wasn't a damn Omega! But what else could he do? Every other position swelled discomfort in him.

This was it: Doomsday. He felt _it_ coming. He felt _it_ attempting to maneuver out of his body. He had never used _those_ muscles for such a thing and now he wished he had some sort of practice for this kind of circumstance. No. He was completely new to the birthing process and so very afraid.

He, as an Alpha, had never actually seen a birthing. It wasn't an Alpha's place whether they were official mates or just partners to be beside their Beta or Omega as they brought their little ones into the world, so he didn't know how they dealt with it. All he could do was attempt to push _it_ out. He just hurt so bad.

Tears of pain fell from the Alpha's eyes. His fingers dug into the dirt below so forcefully that his talons clogged with dirt. He bit his bottom lip so hard blood trickled down his chin in large quantities. He wouldn't voice his pain. This he swore to save some sense of pride still left in him as an Alpha.

"Come on!" Alfred shouted as his face turned red and then something close to a purple in color. "Get the fuck out!"

For hours he shouted obscurities to no affect. He had thought the child wanted out but nothing came. The night fell and the sun rose and Alfred found himself worn. He had collapsed on the ground, his body drenched in sweat. The following night he had grown to such a temperature that he rid himself of his clothing. He was bare and exhausted but once again he found himself back on his kneecaps and palms and trying to push it out of him.

_Fuck pride! Why didn't I go see a doctor? They would have known what to do! I'm going to fucking die because of my idiocy!_ Alfred inwardly cried out when his throat was too dry to utter another curse.

Six days passed with this ongoing pain and attempting at getting the child out. Alfred thought for sure he'd die. There he was, lying on the ground, all his strength nearly gone. It wasn't natural, what he was doing. The Creator didn't make him for this. So, he was going to die. A long with the damn child who wouldn't come out!

One last time. He'd try one last time.

Getting up on his knees Alfred barely held himself up. With his forehead pressed to the dirt Alfred cried through his clenched teeth. He gasped upon feeling something slip from him and for the first time in days was able to catch his breath. He was surprised he had enough strength to turn around but he had to see it.

Yep. He definitely wasn't having multiples. That baby was huge! The thing had to weigh at least twenty pounds.

After observing the sheer size of the child a weariness crashed over Alfred and he collapsed. In his black-out state he realized he had never checked to see if the child was alive. He never checked which gender it was, or If it was a cub or chick. But it was too late. He couldn't move and it wasn't long before even his mind gave into the darkness surrounding him, encasing him in a numbness.


	2. The Shun of a Child

The very moment Alfred felt the chains of sleep loosen he took the initiative and opened his eyes wide. Shooting up he let out a cry—a cry for the unknown status of the baby he had just birthed as the jog of memory pulled his thoughts toward the image of the last he had seen of the defenseless creature. But all he got was a startled look from a familiar Beaver Omega.

"M-Mattie?" Alfred gasped. He hadn't expected to be seeing the Omega he'd been raised up alongside with, nor being in said Omega's home dressed and in a bed.

Looking at the Beaver, Alfred watched the Omega place his hand over his heart and close his eyes as he sighed in a way of relief. The Omega, Matthew, then smiled and came closer toward him, sitting in a chair seated next to the bed he was laid in.

"Good, I was afraid you'd never wake," Matthew said with a smile. When the sound of a whistling kettle was heard, the Beaver excused himself from Alfred's side and dashed over to the fireplace where it had been hanging and then proceeded to take it off the fire.

"How long have I been out?" Alfred asked, rubbing his numb face to get the feeling back in.

"Two weeks," Matthew informed as he set the steaming kettle down on a table to cool for a moment.

"Two weeks? !" Alfred's jaw dropped and his mouth hung open for a good couple of seconds. Matthew merely frowned as he continued his task which was to fill a few sacks with the liquid he had been warming over the fire.

"You've always been so careless, Al," Matthew stated with a displeased look on his face, but the displeasure also gave way to concern and in concern, worry, and in the worry, a thankfulness that everything had turned out alright. When the Omega looked him in the eyes, which Alfred swore he would be the only Omega he'd let to do so, Matthew said, "You let your pride get in the way one too many times. This time it almost killed you."

Alfred knew he was right, but still the Eagle Alpha offered an optimistic smile. "But I didn't."

"Will you for once in your life grow some concern?" Matthew nearly shouted as his fists fell on his hips. Alfred was startled with Matthew's raised tone and how the Beaver addressed him. He's never raised his tone in front of him before.

"Geez, sorry, Mattie. I'm grateful, okay?" That seemed to calm the Omega down and with that apology he turned back to his task at hand, which was filling the empty sacks with liquid. Once done he laid them on the window sill and opened the glass frame to let cool air in and cool the warm sacks.

Alfred opened his lips and was about to ask about the . . . about _his_ baby but he grew cold feet. Instead he remained silent and felt a pang of sadness over the memory of the entire situation. He didn't notice a basket or any youngling cries around Matthew's home, so the imminent was obvious. He was stupid. Alfred wasn't ignorant despite many's claim otherwise. He could put two and two together.

The baby di—

"I'm back."

Alfred froze. He knew that voice.

"The doctor said the little bugger is fine. Just need to keep a chart of his growth so we can weigh his diet," said an Alpha Unicorn as he entered the small home and plopped down a basket on the table Matthew was sitting at, which the Alpha had been carrying with both hands. "Ugh! He's a heavy thing, isn't he?"

"Arthur," Matthew whispered, catching the Alpha's attention. He pointed back toward the space where a single bed was laid out with a single occupier. When his green eyes turned and beheld Alfred's awake form his eyes narrowed and his stance became that of a scolding mentor again.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young man," Arthur said, shaking his finger at the younger Alpha as he approached him. "You know you'd be dead if Matthew hadn't known where to look for you!"

"So I've been told," Alfred muttered. His gaze held on the basket though, especially the form in it. Arthur seemed to know this. With another sigh he rolled his eyes and gave in, turning and bending down to reach inside the basket and pull out a content looking child.

"He could have died as well. If Kiku and his mate hadn't informed us of your predicament then there's a high chance no one would have ever found your bodies except for the vultures. You both owe them a large amount of gratitude." Arthur mentioned as he rubbed the little one's back gently.

Alfred's eyes widened at the size of the child. That that thing really come out of him? ! Couldn't be. There was no way.

Alfred was disrupted from his thoughts when he watched tiny furry ears twitch and suddenly the child was squirming and getting ready to cry.

"Oh, Matthew, get the sacks. Looks like he's getting hungry again," Arthur noted while Matthew did as he was told.

The child then turned and Alfred noticed his eyes: they were blue, like his. If Alfred remembered the Alpha who . . . helped _create_ that child . . . he remembered a shade of violet. A straight nose, square jaw, it was all Alfred's features, but a majority still bore traits of the sire; the ashen colored fur atop his head, heavy brows, round cheek bones. Despite the mixture in genetics the child still resembled that Bear the most.

And it looked like he was a cub instead of a chick. Instead of cute little soft feathers there was mangy fur, instead of talons there were claws. Was this child really only two weeks old? Alfred pegged him for a couple of months but what did he know about little ones? First ever he's birthed.

In a stunned awe Alfred watched as the Omega and Alpha whom he had known since he, himself, was a chick attempted to feed the cub. Matthew put the pointed end of the sack, where small slits were cut, into the child's mouth but that only seemed to agitate the little cub more. The child only shook his head, crying as he did so.

"What's wrong?" Alfred suddenly asked, his eyes keeping close on the attention of the cub's distress.

Arthur let out a sigh and rubbed the base of his horn. That was a frustrated motion if Alfred recalled.

"We've been struggling for two weeks to get him to feed," Arthur explained as he sat down, placing the upset child on his knee before opening that little mouth with the knuckle of his index finger and pressing it against the junction of the cub's jaw to keep it open as Matthew forced the warm milk down his throat. "You know you had caused just as much trouble when I had found you? Matthew was a good boy, but you, you wanted a nurse. Believe you me, I tried to see if you could nurse, but it looks like you're as dry as the desert. Hhh, can provide fruit but no nectar, ironic. Well, it looks like we may have to find him a nurse if he continues like this."

"Elizabeta just gave birth not too long ago. A few days at best. I'm sure if she hears our story she'll be willing to share her milk," Matthew mentioned as he wiped the milk that slipped out of the baby's mouth.

"Liz? No, find someone else," Alfred protested after breaking out into a nervous jitter.

"If you know any other Beta or Omegas who have recently given birth then I am all ears," Arthur said with a sarcastic smile before he frowned and pulled his finger out of the cub's mouth. "He's growing fast, so he needs a mother's milk. Just like you did at his age."

"But—"

"We have to return to the Eagle's Nest," Arthur explained. "You'll at least have to tell them or else they'll find out on their own."

Everyone knew Eagles nested together, so it was Alfred's relatives they were talking about visiting. Alfred nested there as well as would his chicks when they were old enough to leave their mothers' sides. Elizabeta whom they had referred to wasn't herself an Eagle but she was mated to one and so nested there. The milk of a nurse really was better for any babe and Alfred knew it. So he reluctantly agreed for the sake of his crying child.

* * *

Elizabeta looked like a pro as she took the crying babe from Arthur's hands and pulled him close to her bosom where she unbuttoned her blouse and pulled out one of her milk-laden breasts. With a sweep and tease of her nipple over the baby's lips it took less than a second for the cub to latch onto the tit and begin suckling the mother's offered milk. Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred all sighed out in unified relief.

"So . . . a cub this time."

Alfred narrowed his eyes at Elizabeta's mate, an Eagle Alpha, just like him. That knowing smirk was on his lips and the way his talons tapped against his arm seemed to taunt the younger Alpha.

"Shut up, Gilbert," Alfred bit out as he looked away in shame. Arthur and Matthew had to go and tell the entire Nest about it, didn't they? Now how could Alfred look the rest of the Alphas in the eyes as equals? He'd been fucked—both figuratively and literally, and now thanks to the existence of the cub they all knew it and he was a constant reminder of Alfred's embarrassment. Fuck, he may just nest somewhere else if the humiliation wouldn't fade.

"We had wondered if that gene would reveal itself again," an Eagle Omega by the name of Roderich spoke up, and he just so happened to be an observing doctor as well so there was no doubt he was curious about this rare, once in a couple thousand years, occurrence. "There's no need to be ashamed when an explanation is able to be provided."

"Veee~ you were impregnated, Alfred? That's really cool." Ah, Feliciano, a ditsy little Omega who was Ludwig's mate. The latter and Gilbert had been Alpha brothers who took to caring for one mate as opposed to the multiple partners an Alpha by all rights could take on, like Alfred had.

"Nein, it's not. Alphas aren't biologically equipped to handle pregnancies," Ludwig explained to his mate. He then turned his eyes toward Alfred and took in his form with concern. "Are you sure you're alright? You remember the story, right? He died during birth."

"I would have if it hadn't been for Arthur and Mattie who found us," Alfred said with a nod. "I owe you guys."

Matthew blushed from the compliment by the Alpha while Arthur merely shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't let you die back when you fell out of your nest all those years ago, I won't give up on you now."

"Still, I would have rather you come to me, Alfred," Roderich explained. "Giving birth alone was dangerous. What you needed was a doctor to oversee and monitor your trimesters."

Alfred nodded as he stuck his hands inside his pockets. He didn't really know what Roderich was talking about. He knew it had something to do with pregnancy and stuff but now that it was all over, Alfred was finally free from the guilt and paranoia that forced him to try and intake all of the unneeded information for Alphas. He didn't need to understand any more. Besides, everyone knew it was an Alpha's pride that had forced Alfred to stay away. But the Eagles were quick to understand much to Alfred's amazement if only for the one-time occurrence their ancestor shared.

The only one who seemed to poke fun was Gilbert who was curiously looking at the cub nursing off of his mate. He was reaching down and feeling his furry hair before pinching his cheek. The cub let out a small squeal of annoyance before Elizabeta slapped Gilbert's hand away to keep him from teasing the child. Gilbert only chuckled and returned to poking the child's cheek since the mate of an Alpha really couldn't hold them back for long. When he got a better look at the miracle child he—

"Holy shit!"

The shout startled everyone and when they turned Gilbert was already on top of Alfred with chests bumping and foreheads about clashing. "I know who sired that cub! What were you thinking fucking with that Alpha? !"

"He cock-blocked me from an Omega I was after," Alfred explained.

"No! What were you thinking fu-_cking_ with that Alpha? !" Gilbert shoved his finger against Alfred's skull for emphasis. Now Alfred understood but he couldn't understand why Gilbert was so disturbed. "I know him. I've clashed with him before. He's a territorial aggressive giant fuck! He chases away Omega, Beta, and Alpha alike. He's never had any mates because they usually die from the mating process with him. You should count yourself lucky he didn't fucking kill you. Fuck!"

Like Alfred knew.

"Elizabeta, I don't want you nursing him anymore," Gilbert suddenly informed.

Alfred's eyes widened. "What? You can't be serious! Look, man, he needs a mother's milk. He won't feed otherwise!"

"That's not my problem," Gilbert said shaking his head. "His mother's right here and if he can't provide nourishment then oh well. One less demon spawn gone."

Okay, sure, Alfred hadn't expected to actually bear a child of his own but in no way did he want the kid dying. He's already put too much work into making sure he stayed living; carrying him, eating what his cravings told him the child wanted, not giving up when he wouldn't come out of him. Besides, who gave a fuck who the sire was? Alfred didn't.

"Elizabeta, please," Alfred begged, looking at the dominant Beta who looked upset herself.

"Gilbert, please. You can't place your past grievances on a child. He is a half Alfred's too." Elizabeta tried reasoning with her mate, but the Alpha was a stubborn one, always had been. Hell, they wouldn't have been official mates if he wouldn't have decided to continue to pursue her no matter her countless rejections of his affection.

"Don't care. The blood is still bad. Besides, this is a nest. Cubs don't belong here," Gilbert stated. "Put him down, Liz."

Elizabeta narrowed her eyes at her mate but then sighed and looked toward Alfred in apology. A mate always had to listen to their Alpha, even Alfred knew this. So he couldn't expect much more resistance from Elizabeta no matter if she was on his side.

"I'm sorry, Alfred," Elizabeta said as she wiggled the cub off of her breast and handed him to his mother. "He's full so he shouldn't trouble you for a while."

"Thank you so much, Liz," Alfred said with a smile. When he turned toward Gilbert his eyes narrowed and his lips pushed down into a frown. "You're an asshole, you know that?" Shaking his head, Alfred turned to leave back toward his nest.

His nest was the highest there was built into the trees surrounding them. Alfred was glad because now he was becoming intolerant to shit-for-brains. Inside the home though was no place for children. It was nothing but a bachelor's hub and right away Alfred knew he had to fix it.

Setting his cub down on a cushioned chair Alfred turned and began putting all of the things he deemed dangerous for the cub. Just as soon as he started working on the cleanup Arthur and Matthew had entered his nest.

"Don't blame him too much, Alfred," Arthur said in defense of Gilbert. "He had been seriously injured by the Bear Alpha when he was younger."

"That's no excuse for him to shun me or my kid!" Alfred said, his face red with anger as he hauled a large metallic object down the hall and into an empty closet. "Look at him, Arthur!" Alfred pointed toward his cub who was now getting quite a bit of attention from the Beaver Omega who was holding him in his lap. "He's done nothing, NOTHING to deserve to be left behind and die. What if it had been Gilbert who birthed him? Would he just fucking leave him there? No . . . fuck no, Gilbert would have fucking died in the process, that's what!"

Once again Arthur and Matthew watched as Alfred picked up the cluttered items in the living room and moved them down the hall before rearranging some furniture. His anger made him stronger and the stronger he was the quicker he pushed and hauled before long the two watched Alfred's cluttered living room transform into a spacey place fit for a child to crawl around without harming themselves.

"You need to calm down, Alfred," Arthur warned as he leaned against the couch armrest and listened to Alfred down the hall rearrange more things. "The stress isn't good for you or the cub."

"Calm down? Ha!" There was a pause before Alfred pulled himself out of one of his guest rooms that was indeed cluttered with all the knickknacks he'd gathered over his years of living. "Hey, Mattie. I could use a crib and a pen for the little guy. You think you could build one for me?"

"Of course," Matthew replied. "I can make some toys for him too when he starts teething."

"Can't be any worse than when you started teething, right, Arthur?" Alfred called back, trying to make the situation lighter than it really was.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's attempt to change to subject of the mood but shunned at the remembrance of Matthew's teething . . . Beavers always teethed the worst.

"So what are you going to do about a nurse?" Arthur asked. He knew the subject made Alfred frustrated and more so stressed, but it needed to be addressed because of its importance.

"Don't know, but I'll figure it out," Alfred called back.

Arthur let out a sigh and turned to look toward Matthew who was now rubbing a slumbering cub in his arms. "When he wakes he's going to want to feed," Arthur said.

"Do you know any recent mothers?" Matthew asked.

"Not this time around," Arthur admitted with a shrug. "Elizabeta was the only one that's come to mind."

"But with Gilbert . . ." Matthew bowed his head and sighed. "Was he that traumatized?"

"There are some Alphas that retain their violence," Arthur admitted with a shrug. "Being a dominant Alpha, it's easy, but for those who can handle their status well—like Alfred, and I, well then they're easier to handle."

"Do you know his sire?" Matthew asked.

Arthur was quiet as he looked down at the cub before glancing toward the hallway where numerous noises were coming from. With an honest nod, the Unicorn answered the Beaver's question.

"No one goes into his territory anymore and I wonder if Alfred had unbeknownst," Arthur said.

"Hey, Alfred," Matthew called out and watched the Alpha pop his head out of one of the rooms.

"Yeah, what is it, Mattie?"

"That wolf Omega you were after. Was it in the West Side, or the East Side?"

"I'd say North Side," Alfred admitted with a shrug as he wiped his hands from the gathered dust collected on his belongings.

"Yes, but was it more west or east, lad?" Arthur asked even though he had a feeling it was more east.

"I guess east," Alfred answered.

Arthur let out a hard sigh and closed his eyes. Yep, he was right.

"Look, if this is about the kid's sire I just want you to know I've never seen the guy before," Alfred said as he came out to them and narrowed his eyes if anyone dared to accuse him. "He came out of nowhere and challenged me for the Omega. Simple as that."

"You should have known better, Alfred," Arthur complained. "The East Side is more dangerous. What were you doing there?"

"Like I said, it was more north than east, plus I'm an Alpha, I'm not afraid of anything," Alfred said with a sure smile.

There was just no getting through an Alpha's logic sometimes.

"You won't be going back, will you?" Arthur asked.

"Of course not," Alfred said with a wave of his hand. "Now that I got this little guy to take care of . . . I doubt I'll be doing much of anything besides trying to get him to feed."

Alfred was right. After rearranging his nest his next task was to get his cub to feed. But of course he knew it wouldn't be easy. The cub would eat some of the milk given to him but he opted to latch onto a nipple that just wasn't able to be provided for him. So within a few weeks Alfred was ready to pull out all his hair.

He knew the others could hear his little one's cries. But they said nothing about it. He would glower at Gilbert but the older Alpha simply shrugged him off. When he watched Elizabeta, the only mother with milk still left in her, nurse her youngest chick Alfred became jealous of the ability and wished that Mother Nature had cursed him with the ability to nurse as well as give birth—it only made sense if they came hand-in-hand, but no, he had tried and he was dry.

Even amongst this turmoil it didn't stop Alfred from visiting his chicks—every 48 of them. Of course it was easier than visiting the separate mothers when all he had was asked them all to meet in a designated spot and bring all the kiddies. There, they met their new sibling.

"Where did you find him, daddy?" Number 12 asked as she took her turn looking at the new addition.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Alfred asked with a chuckle but then he noticed that all of his chicks and even their mothers who were looking at the new child warily as if he wasn't even related to Alfred. He could understand because of the appearance and the sake that he was a cub instead of a chick. In fact Bears weren't at all common on the West Side. They were more east and noted as quite violent which resulted in the East Side being dubbed as "dangerous" and the appearance of Bears being more so rare because of the label.

"I . . ." Alfred began, his eyes looking down at his expecting chicks before looking toward their mothers whom he had sired them with. They were all looking for answers, answers likely to fit their criteria. Would they even believe him if he said that he had born him himself? What would they say? What would they think about him afterwards?

"Where do you think I found him?" Alfred asked.

"East Side, right?" Alfred turned and looked at his smart little number 1. He had been the one to start Alfred's status as sire and then led into the latter siblings which gained Alfred a reputation among the Betas and Omegas, all good of course, especially for those wanting children when other Alphas failed them. His first though had been born prematurely. Alfred had been with his mother for a long time when they nursed him to health after his frightful entrance. But he'd proved himself a good chick and even better older brother, though _big_ brother was far from him seeing how he had gained the shorter stature of his mother while his latter siblings gained their height from their sire.

"That's where the Bears are, right dad?" Number 1 asked before turning toward his mother. "Mom said it was."

"And she is right," Alfred said with a nervous chuckle before sitting the cub in his lap and sitting himself down on the ground. Stretching his arms out to signal for his chicks to gather around he said, "Alright, guys, daddy's going to tell you a story."

"Yay!" The twins, numbers 39 and 40, exclaimed as they dove next to their sire first before the others had a chance to gain ground around him as close as possible.

Alfred didn't mind being crowded by so many chicks; in fact he felt that if a nest wasn't overflowing then it wasn't a good one. And man was his overflowing.

"A long time ago there was an Eagle," Alfred began.

"Was he an Alpha!" one of his chicks asked quickly. Alfred turned and gazed at number 28 who was possibly the most dominant of all his Alpha chicks. He smiled and nodded. "Cool!" the big boy exclaimed in glee.

"Then there was a Wolf," Alfred said. "He was an Alpha too. Well, one thing led to another and the Wolf eventually asked if the Eagle wanted to be his mate."

"That's weird," number 35 spoke up.

"It was," Alfred said. "Which is why the Eagle Alpha said, 'No thanks, man.' But the Wolf really, really, really loved him and persisted. In the end he won the Eagle's affection despite them both being Alphas and you know what, even without children of their own they were very happy."

"The end?" number 17 asked.

"Nope, not yet," Alfred said as he reached down and pet his little one while he slumbered on his lap with his half-siblings surrounding. "Well, their love was soooo great that one day the Creator had mercy upon them and asked Mother Nature to assist them and guess what happened?"

"One of them died," number 6 grimly guessed.

"No, they had a chick!" Alfred said and watched his chicks' eyes widen and their lips part in, 'oooh's'.

"Is that even true?" number 14 asked with a skeptical glare.

"Yep and you want to know the best part?" Alfred asked as his chicks leaned in close to listen. "Daddy's descended from their child and every so often an Alpha is born that has the ability to carry. And your daddy just so happened to be it this time. This is number 49, you guys. He's your real brother. I gave birth to him myself."

Alfred did it. He swallowed his pride and admitted to his chicks and their mothers that he had been banged and impregnated—well not so much the first part, which he was sure the mothers and the older chicks would get.

"Where did you keep him, daddy? In your tummy?" little 47 asked as she pressed her small hands to her sire's toned belly.

"Yeah, for a while," Alfred said with a soft smile to his understanding children but when he glanced up toward his older chicks and that of their mothers he noticed frowns. He could see they weren't too pleased with the information.

"Where did he come from, daddy?" number 36 asked.

"He magically appeared one day and daddy had him," Alfred lied and by the looks of the older ones and their mothers they knew he was lying through his teeth. But he wouldn't tell them the whole story. Besides, why did he have to when they probably already knew?

"That's super cool!" number 31 chirped before most of the younger children leaned down to take a touch at the youngest member of their family.

"Easy, one at a time," Alfred said as he watched his little ones reach out their hands to touch the newest addition. "He's still sleeping; don't wake him up just yet."

So the younger chicks accepted him while the older ones seemed to stay clear of him. They would look at him, yes, but Alfred saw that in their eyes they didn't view him as their brother. It upset him over the unacceptance and then his partners. They all looked concerned over the child and each one of them looked at him like he had been stolen from someone else's nest—or den in the case he was a cub and not a chick.

There went Alfred's chances of asking one of his partners to take care of the cub and find a nursing mother for him. They wouldn't look at him much less take him into their arms. It hurt Alfred to see them like this, more so his older chicks.

Number 49 was just as much a part of their family as the others were. Sure they had different sires but Alfred was all the cub had. His sire didn't even know he existed and Alfred wanted it kept that way. There was no way he'd let his child turn out like that Bear. No way in hell. By the looks of it the cub might be an Alpha and if he was a dominant one then Alfred would make sure he'd be there to raise him properly so he'd treat Omegas and Betas, and even other Alphas with the respect they deserve. He was his child and he was going to forever be.

But the others noticed Alfred's depressed state when he returned to his nest with the cub after the visit. They all knew about the unacceptance and now all wondered what Alfred would do. He didn't know himself. All he wanted was for everyone to stop staring at his cub like he was the disease that wiped out humanity. He wasn't, he was his little one and there was no way he was giving him up.

"I've given it a lot of thought, Alfred," Arthur said on his routinely visit to Alfred's nest. "Why don't you take the cub to the East Side and give him to a Bear Omega? I'm certain he or she would take care of them and easily accept them as their own."

"What the fuck? !" Alfred gapped at his old caretaker. "You're asking _me_ to give up _my_ child? The hell you think you are?"

"I'm just looking out for the child's wellbeing," Arthur admitted. "Let's face it Alfred, he's growing faster than he can gain the weight he needs to stay on the meter of healthy. You've heard what Roderich said."

"Yeah I heard what he said; what he _keeps_ saying," Alfred muttered as he rocked his slumbering cub in his cradle. He had just fallen asleep after fighting with his mother to feed, which he won once again after refusing the warm animal milk.

"No one likes Bears around here," Arthur explained. "You need to come to terms with that."

"But he's my cub," Alfred said with a sad look as he stroked his child's round wet cheek, stained with his upset tears. "Why can't anyone else see that as well?"

Arthur sighed. He didn't want to see Alfred so tormented by having had the child. He had wished he had born another Eagle, but that simply wasn't the case. He had born a cub, an East Side cub. No one wanted any part of it, much less nursing mothers. Everyone knew either someone who had a personal run in with some Bears or tales of how violent they were. The tales kept the paranoia alive and the acceptance of a friendly Bear impossible. There was no place for Alfred's cub in the West Side.

"Maybe I should just move," Alfred said mostly to himself as he smiled sadly when his little cub wrapped his chubby little fingers around his own outstretched finger.

"Where too, lad?" Arthur asked.

"Away from here," Alfred stated.

"Then what?" Arthur asked. "You know he'll die if you neglect his needs."

"I'm not neglecting him!" Alfred shouted as he turned quickly and stood up straight to peer down at the older Alpha with his teeth bare and threatening. "It's everyone else that is!"

He watched Arthur's surprise shift into a defensive one at the younger Alpha's threatening aura. Narrowing those bright green eyes Arthur said, "Then what are you going to do about it?"

Closing his lips and slumping his shoulders Alfred turned in defeat. He didn't know. He really didn't. But he desperately didn't want his child to die. Not after all they'd been through. Number 49 was only about four months old, much too young to fade from the world. His mother wouldn't allow it. He simply wouldn't. Don't call Alfred a bitch about it, because he wasn't. He didn't just care for the cub because he had carried and birthed him, that wasn't the half of it. He cared because he was his parent and the only one who was trying to take care of him. He cared because 49 was his, a Jones, and he wasn't going to give up on him now.

If Alfred had to then he'd impregnate another partner if just to feed little 49. Actually . . . that didn't sound like such a bad idea at all.


	3. Milking

Alfred was in agony. Why? Because the 2nd Heat Season had come and what happened around that time? Little 49 decided to spike a fever and scare his poor mama to pieces that his previous plan of going out prowling to impregnate an Omega or Beta for his benefit in nursing went out the window with the cub's health. Now Alfred was a blistering mess as he paced around his nest back and forth, back and forth while Roderich checked on his cub.

"What's wrong with him?" Alfred asked, biting into his dark talons. "What's wrong?"

"Patience for a little while," Roderich said as he ran a few tests and listened to the little one's breathing before feeling his heated skin. With a sigh he nodded and turned toward the cub's mother. "He's running a fever. It has potential, but don't worry, I'll keep close just to make sure it's nothing too serious."

"What?" Alfred asked with wide horrified eyes. "How did it happen? He never moved out of my sight. I made sure to set his naps out evenly and he slept when I slept at nights. He didn't get into anything infested with bacteria. How did he get sick?"

"How much is he eating, Alfred?" Roderich asked and noticed the Alpha flinch away from the question. "Well? How much?"

"A . . . about two sacks a day," Alfred admitted with shame.

"Two sacks?" Roderich gasped and then looked down at the little one. He hadn't been gaining weight and in fact was losing pounds. It wasn't good for a young babe, less so for a cub. While a chick could get away with something like a pound every couple of days a cub could not. The little one needed at least a few pounds a day. He was a large child and needed weight to stay healthy and if he wasn't eating then he could get sick or worse—die.

"He spits up the rest," Alfred defended while his voice hitched at the fear of losing his youngest.

"Calm down, I know," Roderich said and then took the little ill one out of his cradle and turned to sit himself on a chair.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked cautiously.

"Prepare me a sack," Roderich said, offering his hand out to the Alpha. Alfred was already on top of it and in an instant he had a warm sack in the doctor's hands who then put it up to the baby's lips. Alfred watched in astonishment as the child began slowly and weakly suckling. "It's not going to do much, but when he's sick he can't fight what he eats," Roderich explained. "You'll need to continue to get him to feed if he's to get better. He's not getting enough protein and the malnourishment has likely caused a weak immune system."

"I tried, I really did," Alfred said as he rubbed his stinging eyes.

"It's not your fault, Alfred. He's just a picky eater. Maybe this will teach him to eat what's given to him," Roderich said with a smile trying to coax one out of the frightened mother and it worked. Alfred offered a small smile of his own and nodded in hope for the promising results.

Little 49 eventually saw better days the next week much to his mother's relief but he disappointed both Roderich and Alfred by continuing to fight the food he'd been given. His health was getting better, but both the doctor and his mother knew he would recover faster if he'd only eat what was given to him and in larger quantities. Alfred had been in the struggles of feeding him when the Heat Season began vanishing.

Alfred could smell it in the air, the lingering scent of fuckable Omegas. His skin tingled and his feathers ruffled. From lack of mating he became hard just at the small scent of the pheromones. It was quite embarrassing but no one was looking at him inside his nest. He was all alone with his fighting cub. Of course leave it for Alfred to be thrown out of his thought the moment 49 spit up all over his pants.

"Ah! 49!" Alfred complained as he jumped to his feet and pushed the baby away from him, holding him in midair while the nasty spit-up dripped down his lips and off his chin. "Look what you did to daddy's pants!" Alfred was fuming and lowered himself to shouting at a baby to vent his sexual frustration that was lacking because of the cub in his hands.

Placing the little cub in his cradle Alfred stomped away to change his trousers. Inside his room he tore through his dresser drawers and ended up tossing the wooden boxes out leaving his arranged clothing scattered throughout his bedroom floor. With a frustrated sigh Alfred growled and fell onto his bed. He hissed as his erection bent oddly and so quickly rolled over onto his back to avoid further damage. Laying there his nose continued to clog with the smell of delicious heat and his own body began to act.

Trouser-free Alfred reached his hand into his boxer and rubbed himself. He groaned, appreciating the touch. His ears keened and he didn't hear no fussing from number 49 so it gave him a sign to continue.

Alfred swallowed hard and closed his eyes tightly as he imagined the pert mouth of a Omega, or a Beta, submissive preferably, and the way they would suck him, taking him in and looking up at him with such wanting eyes quietly telling him that they needed him, they needed his dominating pheromones, his muscular body against their petite form, his cock inside them, his seed fertilizing their ovaries, his child in their womb. God, Alfred needed to fuck someone so bad!

It wasn't enough, a hand just wasn't goddamn enough for Alfred. He hadn't used his hand in ages! If he wanted some then all he had to do was walk outside his front door and someone would throw themselves at him, that's just how much of a stud he was. Hands were for losers. Hands were for Omegas and Betas. Hands were for submissive fucks. And Alfred was a dominant Alpha.

"Fuck!" Alfred shouted as he slammed his fist down into the mattress of his bed. His face red with frustration as he shivered with need. Rolling over onto his side he slapped his thighs together and groaned in pain. He had a major boner and it hurt so fucking much but his pride was getting in the way to let his hand return to relieve himself.

"I need an Omegaaaaa," Alfred whined before the friction from his enclosed thighs had added enough pleasure to his phallus to shoot electric tingles throughout his body. Fuck his pride once more! Alfred reached both hands down and rubbed and rubbed until he was in pain. Letting out a hiss Alfred inhaled a deep breath and caught the soft fragrance of the feigning heat.

He should be out there with the rest of the Alphas pertaining to the demands of those delicious Omegas and Betas. But, no, he was stuck in his nest with a little brat who decided to get sick at the worst times and now he's having to monitor him every minute and force-feed him to the point that if he spits it back up it's considered a good thing—at least the little demon had taken the milk in his mouth.

Fuck, man, he shouldn't be thinking like that. Alfred let out a groan of frustration at his weighing need and the need to care for his little one. He knew better. A baby outweighed a dick any day, but it was hard when he smelt anything similar to an Omega in heat.

The baby was more important than dick needs.

The baby was more important than dick needs.

The baby was more important than dick needs.

The baby was more important than his cock.

The baby . . . the cock . . .

The baby.

The baby . . . two cocks . . .

Now don't ask Alfred where the idea to touch himself _there_ came from but one of his hands suddenly found itself falling down past his testicles toward it. He figured something like Omegas would do this kind of stuff but he also figured that since he freaking birthed a child himself that made him part Omega or something of the sort so the more pleasure spots the merrier, right?

Rubbing his hole was awkward but Alfred often did this to his partners to get them to relax before entering. So he tried the same techniques with himself, because, come on, a freakin' whale came out of there only a couple of months ago so it shouldn't be too tight. But after pressing one single finger inside Alfred trembled and hissed.

"No, nope! Ah-ah. Fuck, that ain't fucking . . . right . . . ah!" Alfred cursed, rubbing his sore entrance—no, _exit_—and rolled around on his bed before the throbbing pain settled. With a frustrated huff he thought back to when little 49 had been conceived. He still hadn't the slightest idea as to how it happened or what transpired when the conception was in the throes. More importantly, the image of the sight of his dick covered in hours-old cum still disturbingly haunted him. He had just proved that something entering him in no way felt pleasurable so it must have been a fluke. There was no way he could have cum from being fucked.

The pain deflated his manhood and with a heavy sigh he decided to deal with the pain as he got up and shoved on different trousers. When he left his room he made his way back to little 49's cradle still placed in the entertainment room. Looking inside the child's bed Alfred found the cub hadn't moved and was still laying there, in his own bile and it smelled horrible. Alfred shouldn't have gotten mad at him; after all he was still fighting that fever, he should have understood his discomfort and upset tummy. He knew kids; he had almost 50 so he especially knew sick kids.

"C'mere." Alfred picked up the baby who had let himself fall back to sleep in his own gunk. Taking him up the little cub woke and began an upset whine over the needed sleep. "I know," Alfred cooed. "Daddy's sorry for yelling at you. How about we both go take a bath?"

Alfred could tell 49 was improving but as his head wobbled in the bath the Eagle only knew his cub just needed more rest. So, sitting him in his lap Alfred cleaned him like that. Scooping up some water with his hands he wet the cub's furry head. The baby didn't seem to like that and let out a few cries from the moisture on his face, but Alfred dealt with the cries and before long they were both out of the tub and dry and in new clothes, laying down on Alfred's bed.

He laid 49 next to him and the moment he cuddled closer to his mother's chest he fell into slumber. Alfred pressed close to feel the beating of his little boy's heart. It was faster than normal and the feel of his skin was hot, and it wasn't because of the bath. He knew he needed to sweat it out but he didn't want him burning.

"Get better, little man, for daddy," Alfred whispered as he leaned his head down and kissed his son's head. "If you do then I promise I'll find you a nurse. You want that, right?"

Gently scraping his talons on his boy's back Alfred prayed to the Creator, to Mother Nature, to anyone who'd listen to let his boy get better. He was scared—hadn't been this scared since number 1 had been born premature and in poor health. He didn't care if 49 had different blood flowing through his veins, if his sire wasn't Alfred, if he was a cub instead of a chick; Alfred didn't want to lose him.

He knew his health was improving since last week but still Alfred worried and slept close with him. The next morning 49 slept late and so Alfred had the opportunity to send a message to Kiku to ask him to come and watch him. Personally he wouldn't want to leave him in his state but Roderich had informed him the worst was over and he was getting better. This time, right now, he had to leave.

"Thanks for coming, Kiku," Alfred said with a smile as the Fox Beta bowed formally before Alfred noticed his mate with him. "Hercules? You didn't have to come too. Who's watching the kits and kittens?"

"A neighbor," Hercules informed. "Your cub is sick and I know a few remedies if you'll let me try."

"Anything that helps, man," Alfred said with a thankful smile. "I'll be back within the week, alright?"

"Very well. We will watch your little one," Kiku said, offering an easy smile. "You have nothing to fear."

"I'm counting on you," Alfred said pointing to Kiku and then toward his mate. "Both of you."

"He will be fine," Kiku said with another incline of his head. "Now you better be off, number 50 will not create itself."

Alfred laughed. It wasn't too loud but it was a good chuckle, one such as he hadn't had the opportunity to laugh since 49 fell ill. "Thanks again, Kiku. I owe you."

"It is my pleasure," Kiku said before he went over toward the cradle and sat next to it to peer inside and touch the cub. After Alfred watched the two make themselves at home and get acquainted with his child he left.

The year's 2nd season of Heat was nearing its end but Alfred was sure he'd find someone to impregnate. He was Alfred F. Jones anyways, amazing stud of an Eagle Alpha. Who wouldn't want to jump his bones? But, despite Alfred's stud reputation he was actually quite a picky Alpha. Beta or Omega had to meet a certain standard in his internal book.

Not this time though. Alfred could care less for the age or the attitude of the partner. The gender he didn't care for either this time around. He needed to fuck someone and impregnate them so they could fill with milk as soon as possible to feed his little cub so his fever scare would never appear again.

It wasn't like this sought out for partner would have to feed his cub for long. When 49 teethed and showed signs of being able to eat solid foods then the Beta or Omega nursing him didn't need to continue. Alfred wasn't asking for much, just some milk.

A few days passed and Alfred could smell it, the season was wearing to an end and he still had yet to scout out a partner. He really did promise himself that this time around he wouldn't be picky. He liked his virgins, he liked that he was their only and ever would be, but right now he was desperate and if chance had him run into an already mated Omega or Beta then so be it.

Despite Alfred's best attempts at forcing himself to do what was necessary for the sake of his cub he found himself unmoving when a flock of Omegas had passed him, they all carried the scent of an Alpha or Beta and Alfred just couldn't find it in himself to take one of them.

So there he was, moping to himself on the very last fucking day when fate gave mercy to him. He had been walking around, more like pacing the same tree he had been standing next to for a day and a half when out from the brush this cute little Cat Omega comes. Her hair was dark as well as her skin. She gave Alfred a curious look before coming closer to him.

She was examining him as if she were the judge on who would mate to her. Apparently she was submissive enough to let Alfred lean over the crane of her neck and inhale her scent. He grinned at the smell of her, it was just her, she had not been mated previously. All that emitted from her delicate body was the pheromones of one in heat and one's body ready for a baby.

He didn't quite understand how she had gone through nearly two weeks of dodging lustful Alphas and searching Betas but reasoned that perhaps she had been just as picky as him. But she had picked him by the way her ears lowered and she arched her back into him, rubbing her breasts against him to entice him to act and take her. He could tell her body was craving for seed . . . the seed of an Alpha. Who was Alfred to deny a needy attractive Omega?

Alfred felt the overwhelming sensation of the heat surround him as he cupped the Omega's bare breasts and leaned down to suckle a brown nipple. She mewled and rutted against him while Alfred rubbed her thighs. Freeing both of them of clothing Alfred rubbed her clit and then down toward her entrance. He smiled at the feel of it, nice and tight. She was virgin: bonus!

Alfred was gentle with her, like with the rest of his lovers. He let her sit on his lap as his fingers wiggled their way inside her to stretch her for his coming girth. Most Alphas enjoyed the completely submissive Omegas by having them on their hands and knees and their hips in the air, but not Alfred. What he enjoyed the most about them was their facial expressions. If there was one thing that could turn him on more so than a heat it was a submissive Omega's needy expressions when being fucked. He was getting hard just thinking about the way she'd look in a few more moments.

Of course as with any experienced Alpha he had trials and errors. He was quite large, something he had neglected to mind with his first couple of partners, after which he got an earful of chewin'. From then on he took his time to prepare his partners and let them take him in at their own pace.

The Omega clung tight to him as he lowered her onto him. Her pheromones rose as she panted and it wasn't long before she was rolling her hips down onto him. Alfred groaned in pleasure and she cried out when Alfred hit all the right places inside her. When she leaned over and kissed Alfred the Eagle Alpha found it very sweet. Yes, even though he firstly needed the milk her body would produce soon, he thought that she made a lovely mother for his 50th chick.

He could imagine a little boy coming out of her that looked just like him, her firstborn. Perhaps even a little girl that looked like her. She was beautiful and their chick would be so as well. Nice and pedigree when coming from Alfred F. Jones.

For the first time in a long while Alfred didn't feel like the little bitch everyone was teasing him like. Sure he birthed a baby on his own, sure that was naturally impossible, but hey, he still had it in the trunk so that was all that mattered. At least he didn't turn into a complete pussy by being fucked one time. He still loved enveloping his cock in warm body and planned on doing it for a long time, his ass was sealed and never again would such a freak of nature happen.

At the height of the heat surrounding, Alfred gripped the Omega's thighs and pressed them tightly against his hips as he leaned forward and pushed her toward the ground. With back touching dirt and legs spread wide she looked delectable and Alfred about lost himself and fucked her hard into the earth, but he refrained and continued his steady pace she seemed to like as she arched and clung tighter to him. Rolling his hips he pressed deeper and felt the tip of his cock touch her womb. He grinned and pulled her hips closer to press his head inside. She seemed quite enthusiastic about it as she pushed back and wrapped her legs around his back and squeezed his waist.

"Oh, baby," Alfred growled lowly as he leaned down and nipped at her offered neck. "Baby, baby . . . you want my baby, hm? My seed?"

"Yes! Yes, please! Fill me up!" the Cat Omega cried out while her tail traveled up between them, brushing over the Eagle Alpha's pert nipples and then down his arms to caress his feathers. Her low purr turned Alfred on so much and realized why he had more than one partner who happened to be a Cat, he fucking loved what their tails did while they fucked.

She trembled underneath Alfred with cries of pleasure that shoved more and more cocky pride back into the Alpha after seeing he still had it in him to turn his partner to goo. Sliding his tongue over the crook of her neck Alfred bit down in a claim. He knew that was really for official mates who partnered in twos but he just liked doing it and the Betas and Omegas felt that they held a place in Alfred's heart because of so, which they did. And so it kept them from wandering into another Alpha's arms. He thought it'd just be gross if his partner had been banged by another Alpha. It was an odd thought pattern for dominant Alphas his age but it's what he thought and how he felt.

The Omega moaned as Alfred kissed the mark and then she took his face into her hands and her dark eyes met his blue ones. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, Alfred!" she exclaimed in kind honesty. "You really are!"

Alfred was flattered, but as she pulled herself closer to meet his lips with her own the goal was cut short. Instead she fell away and Alfred found himself drenched in warmth. His eyes were wide with horror as he gazed down at her plump form. One moment she was crying out in ecstasy and telling him how beautiful he was, the next she was motionless and silent with her skull crushed and jaw hanging loose. It was her blood that was soaking him like the rain.

Alfred should have cried out at the gruesome scene before him but he was numbed in a coldness and he just didn't know how to handle it. But his shock had worn off quick as strands of the feathers on his head were tugged upon and his head forced back when something large entered him with piercing pain.

"AH!" Alfred cried out, his eyes stinging with tears of god awful intrusion. The shock was gone but his Alpha instincts heightened at the insult of defiling his Alpha body. Letting out a growl Alfred pulled his head away from the gripping hand and managed to turn his neck and catch a glimpse of who had dared slaughter his partner while he was still mating with her and then attempt to fuck him.

"You little fuck!" Alfred gapped. His words now caught in his throat as a large pale hand wrapped around his neck and an overshadowing body pressed down on him. That pale complexion, that ashen color of fur, those violet eyes. Alfred had never been so disturbed by a presence before in his life, especially not because this presence was another Alpha. No, it was the fact that this Alpha was the one who impregnated him. This Alpha had impregnated another Alpha and right now he was currently inside him possibly trying to attempt it again.

"Privet, little chick," the large Bear Alpha whispered in that deep accented voice of his that gave Alfred the creeps.

Alfred found himself coughing out a gasp as he felt himself stretched wide with that Bear Alpha's dick shoved up his ass. He almost pushed Alfred down with his bearing weight but Alfred caught himself with his hands and now his face was quite close to the deceased underneath him.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Alfred shouted, turning his head toward the Bear over top of him. He was spared an indifferent glance before he was pounded into.

Alfred may not have remembered their first time copulating but he sure as hell remembered now. Letting out a cry Alfred forced himself to stay up with the strength of his arms alone or else he'd fall flat on the corpse underneath him. He could feel her heat leaving her body and it was sickening to think he was still inside her.

"Ah!" Alfred sucked in his lips. His eyes widened in horror and he felt something beginning to break down inside him. First it was a cold sweat that started up then it was the thrust from his own self as he was rocked forward resulting in him thrusting deeper into the dead body underneath him. He didn't know why he did it but he did it again as the sensation was repeated.

"You . . . you fucker. G-Get out . . . of me!" Alfred cried as the Bear above him pulled his hips toward his pelvic area for a burial only to have Alfred buck into what he was still embedded into . . . which just so happened to be a dead Cat Omega.

What the fuck? ! Why and WHY was Alfred reacting to this? He definitely knew he didn't like it up the ass so it had to be what he was rutting into but . . . oh God it was a dead body! How could Alfred even feel something remotely enjoyable about his unfortunate position? Either he was seriously twisted and sick inside or this was just a fucked up dream. Inhaling a squeak as he was rammed into again Alfred felt his face heat up red out of embarrassment, whatever the larger Alpha did just then sent tingles up his spine and Alfred about pressed back into the Alpha to his horror.

"Mmm, fucking an Alpha is so much more arousing. Wouldn't you say so, my little chick?" When the Bear licked and bit into the shell of Alfred's ear he shivered and in so much horrifying pleasure.

"L-Let's find out. Let me . . . me fuck you . . . and-and we'll see how ar-ow!-rousing it is!" Alfred ended in a moan that he hadn't meant to let escape his throat. The Bear bastard didn't need to know that he was—no—just his body was enjoying this wrong.

"But why?" The Bear Alpha asked huskily into the Eagle's ear, his heavy breaths found some way to coat itself in a tone that sounded pleasurable all the way down to Alfred's nether region. "When it is your body begging for it; accepting my entirety and giving me offspring."

Alfred's eyes widened in revealed horror. Oh, the horror. How could the Alpha have known? ! It was impossible. Alfred would have sensed his presence if he were stalking his nest but he hadn't felt a thing so how—?

"Oh!" Alfred gasped as he was pulled away from the corpse; his dick still covered in intimate fluids. He never came had he? "Gah!" Just then Alfred's face hit the ground and he saw stars for a few moments. Despite his daze he could feel the Bear Alpha lifting his hips in the air and thrusting downward to get at a deeper angle.

God, it felt so good. Alfred at least mentally admitted it unless he'd go insane with all the lies otherwise. Then, for a slight moment Alfred wondered if he had really been born a wonton Omega. Fuck, it felt too good for an Alpha to enjoy this shit!

The Bear Alpha was spreading him wide open. By the feel of it he was much bigger than Alfred and he had wondered why he wasn't in greater pain . . . wait . . . there it was. The pain was there but the sudden onslaught of pleasure drowned it all out. Alfred knew he was bleeding he could feel it trickling down his legs but for the life of him he couldn't understand why he didn't pull away or at least put up some sort of fight other than verbal.

As skin slapped against skin and the Bear's hips collided with Alfred's ass his mind slowly recalled his Alpha senses. The senses that fought back the accepting submission just enough for Alfred to feel the Bear begin to sink deeper and at such an angle that he hit . . .

"Sssshit!" Alfred's eyes opened and they rolled at the feeling of the Alpha press in deeper. He had hit something inside him that made his cock twitch and when he struck it again Alfred looked down to see the base of his cock begin to swell. Reaching down he tried stopping it but it was too late, he was about to cum from this shit!

Alfred could feel the Bear nearing his end by the uneven thrusts. He could feel him bury himself deeper into him and Alfred wondered when he'd choke on it, it was really that deep inside him. But oddly enough the Bear Alpha wasn't pulling out. No, he was burying himself deep, deep inside like . . . oh God he was trying to impregnate Alfred again!

Alfred knew Alpha's who sought to sire buried their manhood inside the womb where the lovely little Omega and Beta ovaries lapped up the seed given to them.

No, no, no, no, and no! Alfred was not going to let that happen again—if it could—he was swore it!

"S-Stop!" Alfred cried out, pushing his arms against the ground and managing to force the Alpha, who was currently pressed close over him, back off of him. Right when the Bear lost his balance Alfred managed to slip free. Now was his chance to escape but like the genius he was he neglected to understand just how stretched he'd been.

So spread he couldn't properly walk much less run.

"Aha!" Alfred cried out the moment he stood up and fell right back down. The second he fell the Bear Alpha was over top him again but Alfred turned over onto his back and closed his legs shut, glaring at the Alpha in the eyes. He could see the Bear's engorged dick, its head red and base swelling. He had been ready to release, still was ready and Alfred could see his frustrated face as he attacked him and tried prying his legs apart.

"No!" Alfred cried out and then tried to crawl away but the Alpha simply flipped him over onto his belly again and opened his legs. He was quick to plunge into him and Alfred found his hips raised once more.

"No!" Alfred cried out. "Fuck off!" But to his sickening dismay his inward voice was crying out, _Yes, yes! There! Deeper! _Yep, it was official: Alfred was a sick closet freak. He'd probably never admit it outwardly, much less to another Alpha like the dick who had his dick inside him.

Alfred felt him push in deep and swallowed hard when the Bear Alpha erupted inside him, himself quickly following to his own disgust and agony. Then came the knotting.

"F-Fuck!" Alfred gasped out, banging his head against the ground as the Alpha knotted himself inside. Is that what it felt like for Alfred's partners when he knotted? Fuck, he'd never fuck again!

In a weird way Alfred could feel it; he could feel his body drinking it all. Fuck, he had a womb. Fuck, he was going to be impregnated again. Fuck, he was going to give birth to a whale again—this time probably die.

When he felt the Bear's fingertips brush against the feathers on the nape of his neck Alfred blew up. That was a gesture an Alpha usually does in comfort to his Omega or Beta.

"I ain't your fucking Omega!" Alfred shouted as he shook defiantly now that his dominant senses kicked in at full. "Now get the fuck ou—ah!" That pain from the knot froze Alfred and he stilled himself while the Bear laughed.

"Stay still, little chick," the East Sider mockingly cooed. "Let the magic take place."

Alfred's balled fists trembled as his fingers scratched up the dirt below. Five minutes. Five agonizing minutes that fucking Alpha remained inside him. When he finally pulled out after the knot died down there was slight resistance, caked blood liked to stick. But despite the hindrance the Bear ripped himself from Alfred and let out a pleased sigh despite Alfred's cry of pain.

"Ah, not a single drop of my seed fell," the Alpha praised before leaning down and kissing the small of Alfred's back.

Alfred was tired and sore. He should have continued to fight back but he was too exhausted. Laying there on the ground with the Bear Alpha over him Alfred realized how fucked up his life now officially was: the sire to 48 and mother to number 49 and possibly 50 if he or she was on their way, digging themselves into his unbeknownst womb right now. This just wasn't his year.

"Ah!" Alfred yelped again and jumped despite the burning pain shaking his body. He pressed his palms against the Alpha's face overhead who had bitten down onto his shoulder. "The hell you doing? !"

"Marking you, what else?" The Bear asked like it had been a stupid question in the first place.

"It don't work that way, fucktard!" Alfred spat and rubbed the bleeding wound. Geez, was the Alpha trying to eat him?

"It does now," the Bear said as he stood up and made himself decent by returning his cock to the confines of his pants before leaning over and grabbing Alfred by the arm and hauling him up over his shoulder.

"Where are you fucking taking me, you fuck! ?" Alfred screamed and clawed. "Put me down!"

"I'm taking you to my den," the Bear said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Where you'll live as my mate."

"Oh hell no!" Alfred shouted and tried his best to wiggle out of the larger Alpha's grasp. He's never felt so manhandled and like a bitchy Omega in his life. The humiliation! The least he could do was try to fight back despite his aching body that screamed at him to still himself and rest.

So what could Alfred do as he was dragged off but cry for the life he once had?

Wait!

What about 49? Hell, he was still sick! Recovering, but sick nonetheless. And the milk! It was said there was no use crying over spilt milk but Alfred found himself crying for just that.


	4. Bye, bye, Bachelor

"But, momma, I thought daddy said not to."

Elizabeta turned and looked down at her firstborn, the one who looked so much like her mate. Actually, all three of them did. "Quiet, Frederick. Why don't you and Wilhelm watch your brother for a moment?" Her two older boys always adored watching the youngest, being that he was the newest member of their family and only a couple of months old, so it wasn't hard to keep their minds occupied and their tongues tied from tattling to their father on her. Besides, the poor little cub was hungry and what was a mother to do besides offer some milk from her bounteous breasts?

"I would nurse him, but sadly I haven't produced any milk of my own as of late," Kiku said, which in terms meant that he hadn't had children lately. "I just don't want you to get into trouble with your mate."

"It's alright," Elizabeta said with a smile as she leaned down and rubbed noses with the adorable cub who stayed quite latched onto her nipple, refusing to let go. "Besides, he likes my milk, isn't that right, sweetie?" Elizabeta cooed as the little one smiled and gurgled at her affection toward him. "Gilbert's being a dick. I've never met this cub's sire but apparently he's scared Gilbert enough to want to let one of his defenseless cubs die. I've never seen him so unsettled."

"Especially for a dominant Alpha," Hercules added while everyone else nodded in agreement.

Kiku frowned when he looked toward the calendar hung up near the kitchen counter. Yesterday had been the last day of the second Heat Season. He had expected Alfred to return with an impregnated partner but he had yet to reveal himself. He hoped he had found someone willing to share their milk. It just wasn't like Alfred to leave his cub for long.

"Don't worry." Kiku turned to see Elizabeta staring at him with a knowing smile while she held the growing cub to her chest; he was getting big quite fast. "I'm certain Alfred will find someone. He's quite the popular Alpha around here. Why, if he was more my age I might have had a try with him." The Beta chuckled before the cub in her arms squealed in annoyance. Her sharp green eyes turned quickly toward the little hand on his ear, pulling. Why, it belonged to none other than her second born, Wilhelm. "Wilhelm Beilschmidt! What did I tell you about teasing him?"

"But his ears are fuzzy," the little white-haired chick said as he pulled once more making the cub squeal around Elizabeta's nipple. She had half a mind to smack that boy, but instead she pushed him away and pointed toward where she had left her youngest, little Gilbert Jr. in his bassinette with Frederick watching over him. "Back to your brothers. Now!"

The young Alpha pouted but did as his mother told. With a heavy sigh Elizabeta turned back toward Kiku who smiled knowingly. "It's hard to be a mother to Alphas," she reasoned with a roll of her shoulders. "They think they can do whatever they want just because of their status, but I don't give a damn. Beta or not, I'm their mother and I will bend them over my knee if they give me any more lip."

"Only you can mother Alphas, Elizabeta-san," Kiku said with an impressed incline of his head.

"Honestly, I keep trying for a Beta, maybe even a cute little Omega—girls, especially, but I get _these_." With a sigh Elizabeta turned back to her three boys, her second reaching down to poke his youngest brother in the cheek and the moment he was disturbed from his sleep the older smacked the younger for waking him. Sometimes, she'd just let them take care of themselves.

After a knock came upon the door, Kiku excused himself and went to get it. Upon opening it he found Arthur and Matthew who looked surprised to see him.

"Oh, Kiku. Is, uh, is Alfred here?" The Unicorn Alpha leaned his head inside the nest and glanced around, noticing Hercules, Elizabeta and her chicks, but not the Eagle Alpha whose home it was.

"No," Kiku informed as he stepped aside to let the two in. "He's out prowling."

"He left his cub?" Arthur asked, looking down to see the young babe clinging onto Elizabeta's unbuttoned blouse. "Terribly insensitive, isn't it?"

"He's gone to impregnate a mother," Elizabeta informed the two. "The poor little thing needs milk. He's been under the weather this last week."

"Oh dear," Matthew exclaimed in a higher than normal tone for his volume as he slide himself to Elizabeta's side and reached down to touch the cub's forehead. "He does feel a little warm."

"Roderich said it was from malnourishment," Elizabeta informed with a sad sigh and shake of her head.

Arthur let out a frustrated sigh. "I told him to give him up, but he didn't listen to me."

"I highly doubt Alfred would ever consider such a thing," Hercules spoke up. "He's always been too involved with his offspring. That's what made him such a desirable partner foremost."

"I know," Arthur said and then his eyes went on the form of the cub. "But Bears are so very rare around these parts and if you do spot one then they've likely come from the East Side. No one likes the Easterners and so no one likes Alfred's cub no matter if he was born in the West Side or not."

"Well, I'm sure Alfred will bring back a mother for him," Elizabeta said as she rubbed the cub's belly and felt the firmness. "Oh, are you done, little one?" Pulling her tit out of the cub's mouth Elizabeta popped herself back into her blouse and buttoned it up. "Well, I suppose we should let Roderich check up on him now. He's about to fall asleep and he's easier to handle when he's in slumber."

Kiku nodded as they readied to leave the nest toward Roderich's clinic.

* * *

"Natalia, go away!" Katyusha demanded despite the Alpha's dominating aura. She was the oldest and she didn't care if her two younger siblings were Alphas—dominant Alphas at that—she had say as the firstborn despite coming into this world as a submissive Omega.

"I just want to eat him," Natalia replied as her claws swiped dangerous close to the cub suckling Katyusha's breast.

"Enough!" Katyusha gasped as she turned and moved the cub in her arms out of harm's way. "He's always wanted children, Natalia. After the difficulty in finally getting one, what do you think brother would do if he found out you ate his son?"

"He can have more with me," Natalia answered in her own reasoning as her claws pointed toward the cub in her older sister's arms.

"You know he does not desire you," Katyusha explained—again.

Natalia "hmphed" and crossed her arms. The truth always depressed the young Alpha, but that never stopped her from trying, especially trying to kill her nephew so to give her brother a reason to look to her for more children.

"Natalia!" Katyusha cried out once her sister's claws met the cub's cheek. His little mouth popped off of her nipple and with loud cries the little cub demanded justice. "Look what you have done! He's going to be so mad, Natalia!"

"Mad enough to mate me, you think?"

"Mad enough to kill you," Katyusha warned before she lifted the round-bellied cub and licked his gash clean.

Suddenly, the atmosphere made a sudden change. Both sisters turned toward the door of the den and knew their brother was close, if not right outside the door that moment. While Katyusha frowned and worried for her sister's safety, Natalia only smiled and primed herself for her brother's entrance.

In he walked and instantly Natalia frowned while Katyusha looked on quizzically. He came inside with his usual coat off, said coat now wrapped around something over his shoulder. Both sisters wondered if it had been a recent kill but their brother, Ivan, had already brought home a kill before heading out during the 2nd season of Heat.

The presence of the Alpha Bear still had disturbed the cub with its familiarity and instantly the little boy began crying for his sire's attention.

"Is that my little cub I hear?" Ivan asked with a kind smile solely reserved for his child and no one else. He had placed down the object on his shoulders and then came up to his cub who whined in his older sister's arms. With both hands covering his face Ivan moved his hands saying, "Where's daddy? Here I am!"

The cub smiled and his green eyes brightened but Ivan was quick to frown. Narrowing his eyes he reached out and touched the new gash marring his child's perfect cheek. He didn't need to ask questions to answers he already knew.

"Natalia!"

"What?" The dominant Alpha asked as she crossed her arms. "When you just up and left I didn't know if you would return. And he challenged me!"

"He is a cub, Natalia," Ivan informed. "He can't even crawl yet much less word a challenge."

"I tried my best, brother," Katyusha cried in defense.

"I know, but you are just an Omega which is why I ventured out to find a mate who can protect him from _you_." Ivan stated as he glared toward his younger sister.

"That is what you said before," Natalia said, waving the promising threat off. "And look what happened to your cute little Omega mate; he died giving birth to that thing."

"Toris did his duty. He provided me with a child when the others couldn't. At least it was just him who died," Ivan said before taking hold of his coat and then ripping it away revealing a pained looking . . .

"An Alpha? !" Natalia gasped. She jumped to her feet and bore her sharp fangs and claws. "Why did you bring one here?"

"This is my new mate," Ivan announced leaving both his sisters dead-panned.

"What? !"

"Da," Ivan said as he reached down and dragged the pale Alpha up to his knees. "Isn't he beautiful? I ran into him once before in pursuit of Toris. We fought, I fucked him, I left."

"You . . . mated with an Alpha?" Katyusha asked. It was rare for such cases. Most Alpha/Alpha coupling came from a female Alpha and a male Alpha, usually a dominant and submissive Alpha. Never, ever were there heard of two male Alphas mated, especially two dominant Alphas.

"Da," Ivan answered with a nod, and then pulled the groaning Alfred closer, wrapping his arm around his bare abdomen and caressing his belly as if something precious was growing inside. "He even gave me a cub and yet he still lives. He's perfect and will surely be able to defend my cubs from you, Natalia."

"Lies!" Natalia shouted in outrage at the claim. "No Alpha bears!"

"Da, but he did," Ivan explained as he tilted his head and ran his nose along the soft tufts of feathers on the Eagle Alpha's head.

"Really? I see no cub, liar!" Natalia spat as she crossed her arms in defiance.

Ivan let go of Alfred's hair and the Alpha dropped to the ground, rolling in pain. Coming closer to his sister Ivan heightened his dominating aura, not liking being called a liar.

"I was about to go get him," Ivan informed before turning toward his older sister. "Katyusha, clean my mate up and feed him. He may be carrying again."

Katyusha nodded and placed Ivan's cub in his cot before turning toward the closet cabinets to find ointment and towels for the cleansing. Looking down, Ivan reached out and brushed his knuckles against his cub's round cheek. "Be good, little one. I am going to bring your brother home." When Ivan turned he stooped down beside Alfred's form. Leaning down he caressed his jaw before grabbing a hold of the Alpha's neck and lifting him close. "You be good to my cub, little chick. Protect him with your life. You're his mother now," Ivan informed.

Alfred choked as he was let go. He tumbled back down to the ground before Katyusha came to his side and helped lift him to his shaking legs. After getting something to lean against Alfred looked back at the Bear Alpha, giving him a "fuck off!" glare before Ivan turned and left.

* * *

"I'd still like to run a few more tests on Alfred," Roderich stated as he pulled his stethoscope away from the Eagle Alpha's cub.

"He won't do it," came Matthew's soft voice.

"Matthew's right," Arthur said with a roll of his eyes. "That boy's more stubborn than a Mule Beta. It honestly baffles me how he even was impregnated with the way he is."

"Elizabeta, where did you say he was again?" Roderich asked the female Beta who was currently seated on a waiting bench, patting her youngest chick's back while his two older brothers watched him closely.

"Oh, he went out prowling so to impregnate a partner. He said it was for the milk they'd produce when carrying," she said.

Roderich sighed.

"What's the matter, Doctor-san?" Kiku asked.

"That's why I'd like to run some tests," Roderich informed. "It doesn't make any sense to me why he has the capability of carrying but not lactation. He should be able to have that ability."

"Not necessarily," Hercules spoke up. "I never produced milk and Kiku had to nurse my twin kittens. Perhaps Alfred is the same."

"I would think so," Roderich stated. "If Alfred wasn't indeed a dominant Alpha. Many of you know the tale of our Eagle ancestor. I have no doubt Alfred's from a direct line from his borne offspring if he inherited that gene after so long. As you recall, the Eagle Alpha had perished in the child's birthing. Alfred was lucky, but still, I often wonder if it can happen to him again."

"If what can happen again?" Matthew asked.

"If he gets pregnant again. Is that what you're saying, doctor?" Arthur asked as he narrowed his green eyes and crossed his arms.

"Ja," Roderich replied with a nod.

"Well, he certainly doesn't go into heat," Elizabeta reasoned.

"Nor does he emit any pheromones akin to those of a fertile Omega, or a carrying one for that matter," Arthur reasoned. "That damn prat had me fooled when I visited him and he had been carrying. Couldn't smell a thing."

Roderich nodded and sighed. "Still, I want to have a look at him. When he returns, let me know. I'll come to him if he's reluctant to come to the clinic."

Elizabeta was the only one who lived in the same flock as Alfred so it was up to her to inform Roderich upon his arrival. She nodded just as the bell run on the clinic's door.

"Excuse me," Roderich bade as he left the examining room out toward the lobby to retrieve his new client.

"So . . . ya think it was a fluke?" Arthur asked as he leaned on the doorpost. "A once in a lifetime thing?"

"Will we ever know?" Kiku offered his thoughts. "I highly doubt Alfred will let an Alpha impregnate him again. I do not even think that Alpha who did impregnate Alfred even knew his seed took root."

With a smile, Kiku turned and reached down to pet the cub lying on the examination table. He kicked his feet into the air and Kiku caught both before placing his little toes against his cheeks. Kiku's mate scooted closer and then leaned down to plant a kiss on the back of Kiku's bare neck.

"You want another litter, Kiku?"

The raven-haired Fox's face turned red as he jumped away from his mate like he had been accusing him of something false.

"I see the way you look at him," Hercules said with a fond smile, his gaze darting toward Alfred's cub that everyone present had fallen in love with despite a wide shun. "It's alright if you're honest with me."

Kiku glanced toward everyone in the room. Red face and embarrassed he said, "Now's not the time to talk about such matters. Please refrain yourself from asking me these questions until we return home."

"You're too cute," Hercules said as he reached out and bopped his mate's nose with his finger enticing Kiku's blush to wash down his neck. Despite the Fox Beta's embarrassment; the others only smiled at the affection the two shared and exhibited.

But the precious moment was ruined as the door flew open with Roderich tumbling inside.

"Roderich!" Elizabeta gasped out as she darted to his side with her chick clung tight to her bosom.

"I don't like liars."

Everyone turned to see a large figure appear in front of the doorway. His aura was menacing though his smile oddly pleasant. He was a Bear Alpha and by the feel of it, a dominant one at that. But what disturbed them the most was the resemblance to Alfred's cub.

He was the sire.

Arthur, as another Alpha, was quick to react and he could hear Gilbert's boys growling at the threatening Alpha as well, their dominant instincts were already kicking in.

"This is a neutral zone, Alpha," Arthur growled. "What do you want?"

"I want my cub. Now, hand him over, please," the Bear Alpha asked nicely but everyone else, especially Arthur, knew it was an underlined threat.

"He's not your cub, you bastard!" Arthur spat. "Now get out of here before his real father returns!"

"I already took care of him," the Alpha stated with a smile. Arthur and the others gasped. Concern for Alfred's wellbeing welling up inside them all.

"Where's Alfred? !" Arthur demanded to know. He was the only one who could talk through the Bear Alpha's dominating aura. "If you so much as harmed a single feather on him I swear I'll—!"

"Why would I harm him?" the Bear asked, looking toward Arthur with amethyst eyes. "He's given me a cub. He'll no doubt give me more so he's safe and sound in my den."

"You can't just enslave an Alpha against their will!" Arthur reasoned.

"Da, I can. I am that strong!" the Bear gloated with a chuckle. "Now give me my son. I should think he wants to be with his mother. So I will oblige his wish."

"Over my dead body!" Arthur shouted and growled at the other Alpha. He hadn't gotten into a fight since the Rooster Alpha, but if it was to defend Alfred and his cub when he couldn't then Arthur would.

"Da, very well." The Bear's smile faded and when he looked at Arthur his eyes held nothing but dominating menace.

* * *

"Clean me out," Alfred demanded.

Katyusha, who had just finished cleaning the Alpha's skin of dirt and grime, halted her movement. She looked the Eagle Alpha in the eyes. He was quite serious.

Offering a gentle but nervous smile, Katyusha turned and picked up a shirt and a pair of trousers. They were her brother's and wouldn't fit the Eagle Alpha too well, but it was a better fit than the smaller clothes they had of Ivan's previous mates. Cautiously, Katyusha took hold of Alfred's arm and silently helped him put the loose shirt on. When she made to cover his lover half the Alpha caught hold of her wrist and squeezed tightly.

"I said clean me out," Alfred's demand was more stern and he shook Katyusha's arm to signal it.

"I can't, I'm sorry!" Katyusha cried with teary eyes. She already had her brother and sister who were both dominant Alphas to deal with, now that Ivan declared his mate to be a dominant Alpha, what was a poor submissive Omega to do? "My bother would be very angry if I did." After this Alfred let out a frustrated growl and let go of her.

Tearing the pants from Katyusha's arms she watched the Eagle loop his legs in and pull up the trousers. She was amazed that the Alpha stood to pull the pant legs on because; well . . . she knew her brother wasn't a gentle lover. He'd killed one small Omega in the mating process and then he simply killed one from lack of fertility before the last one, sweet Toris, died from birth. He had been with them the longest if you added the months of carrying the longest amount of time spent. Toris had told Katyusha of the rough mating and she felt for him, she really did. But Omegas were equipped to handle such animalistic mating—to a certain extent. Yet, there was this baffling Alpha who was standing despite Katyusha knowing Ivan had treated him no different than the previous Omegas. His body no doubt stressed under the unusual circumstances and there he walked with a limp as expected but when he began walking out of the den, Katyusha knew he was trying to leave.

"Wait!" Katyusha cried out as she flung herself at him and took hold of his arm. "You can't leave!"

"I do whatever the hell I want!" Alfred stated and pulled his arm out of the Omega's grasp. When he made it toward the entrance of the den Natalia stepped into view with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Alfred growled in threat. "Are you going to stand in my way too?" If Natalia resisted then as a right the two Alphas would fight. Alfred wasn't in the best shape to partake in the tradition but both sisters could tell he'd fight if he had to.

Natalia offered a smile before she graciously moved out of Alfred's way.

"Natalia!" Katyusha gasped. She knew they'd both be in trouble if Ivan returned to find Alfred gone, especially if he was carrying again.

"I don't want him here; he doesn't want to be here. Why not let him go? After all, too many Alphas in one place isn't ideal," the young female Bear Alpha said with a shrug while Alfred looked at her with caution.

"That doesn't matter," Katyusha reasoned. "Brother wants him here. That's all that matters."

"Big brother isn't here," Natalia explained with a sly grin as she examined her claws. "That means I am reigning Alpha over this den and whatever I say goes." When the younger Alpha looked toward Alfred she jotted her head. "Leave."

Alfred nodded in thanks and took off. He heard the cries from Katyusha and continued moving himself as far away from that den as possible. After painfully trudging along for at least an hour Alfred realized he had no idea as to where he was. Ivan had made sure he didn't see where he had taken him. Probably for this reason.

When he heard water, Alfred rejoiced. Yes! If he could find a stream he could deduce where he was. Why? Because there was a road next to the river. He couldn't have been so happy after seeing the brick road. It was easier to move on and he didn't doubt he'd meet a traveler soon. He was ready to collapse in his nest, see his flock, see Arthur and Mattie and Kiku . . . and 49. He wanted to see his baby again so badly.

"Ah, don't fuss. You'll see mommy soon. I promise."

Alfred stopped in his tracks. Eyes wide and a cold sweat breaking out of his pores. Man did his instincts suck when he was injured.

Ivan had just turned his eyes upward from the cub in his arms before his jaw hung a little looser and his eyes widened in relative surprise. "Oh, here he is," Ivan said and curiously stepped closer to see Alfred react by backing away. "Come to greet us, Alfred? How very kind of you."

Though the words were sweet the tone and Ivan's glare was anything but sweet. When Alfred took in his appearance he gapped in horror. The Bear Alpha had scratches and bruises all over his visible skin. Alfred saw the split lip, the bruised cheek, the blood coming out of one nostril . . . he had fought with someone, he had broken into Alfred's nest and fought with an Alpha to take 49, and said Alpha lost with 49 now in Ivan's arms looking upset until his big round eyes looked at Alfred. The little cub reached out to him but Alfred didn't dare move or approach . . . not until his anger set in.

"You bastard! How dare you take my cub!"

"He's mine too," Ivan defended his action.

"Like hell he is!" Alfred spat as he shook his fists. "Where were you when I was carrying him? Where were you when I nearly died birthing him? Where were you when he was shunned and I struggled just to fucking feed him? !"

"I didn't know!" Ivan bit back. "But I swear to you it won't happen again. I'll be right beside you for the others."

"Others?" Alfred let out a loud obnoxious laugh before glaring bitter daggers at the Bear. "You're full of shit! Like hell there will be others!"

"Go back to the den, Alfred," Ivan ordered, his vocals deepening and that rumble in his broad chest was definitely a growl but Alfred just didn't give a shit.

"Like shit I will!" Alfred growled in warning back. "I ain't your mate and I sure as hell ain't no baby machine. Now hand over my child or else!"

"Or else what?" Ivan questioned, completely undaunted by the threat. "You can barely stand and you're threatening me with violence? Pathetic."

There was so much verbal abuse an Alpha could take and that was it. Despite the pain he was in, Alfred blocked its ache on his body and tackled Ivan much to the Bear Alpha's surprise. When Alfred reached out to grab his child he was met with a hard hand pressing his chest, keeping him at a distance. Letting out a growl, Alfred decided to lower himself to attack like an Omega—anything to get the upper hand in quick since his delicate state could snap him back into paralysis at any moment.

Ivan sucked in a shaking breath when Alfred kneed him in the balls. He fell and curled in on himself, his grip loosening on the cub in his arms just enough for Alfred to rip him away out of his grasp. Kicking again, Alfred slammed his foot into Ivan's chest and choked the bastard before stumbling back and letting his back hit a tree before he pulled his cub close and held him tight with a sigh of relief that he was now once again safe in his arms.

Glancing down the road Alfred figured he'd have to try and make it. It was stupid but it was the only pathway he saw and if he ran into the forest around the river then he'd likely get lost and who knows what else was out there in the East Side. So he ran, surprised at his body's continuance block on the pain he knew he'd feel later, Alfred smiled and ran faster, that is, until the collar of his shirt was grabbed and he was yanked back forcefully.

Alfred dug his heels into the road and managed to stay standing, but his shirt ripped from the pull and now the surrounding air hit Alfred's well-defined chest. When Alfred tried sprinting for it again an elbow locked around his throat. He gagged and pushed though he couldn't do much more with 49 in his arms. But that all changed when he felt his cub get ripped out of his arms.

"Give him back!" Alfred cried out and pulled at the arm around him. Out of the corner of his eye Alfred watched Ivan set the child down into the grass beside the road but once that arm was free it was on him too, crushing his chest and holding his struggling form in place. Alfred froze when he felt the Bear Alpha nuzzle his nose behind his ear and inhale his scent. What was he doing? He wasn't—oh, God!

"I don't like it when Omegas fight," Ivan growled lowly into his ear and squeezed Alfred closer to his chest. "I try to break that out of them as soon as possible. But then why . . ." Alfred swallowed hard when he felt the Alpha's lips grazing his neck lightly, sensually. ". . . do I get so aroused when you resist me?"

Alfred turned pale at the feel of Ivan's girth pressing against his ass. Instantly he looked for a way out of the impending situation but when his face hit the ground it was too late. Ivan ripped the pants off of his legs and bent over him.

"NO!" Alfred cried out as he turned around to glare the Alpha in the eyes. "Don't you dare!"

But Ivan simply growled and turned Alfred toward the ground again. Alfred struggled and kicked until Ivan lost his grip on his hips. Alfred quickly twisted himself around. There was no way he'd be taken from behind again. But his mental block on the pain previously wracking his body broke and he collapsed the moment he tried standing to run for it. Turning he watched Ivan fall upon him again. Alfred struggled the best he could but that didn't stop the Bear from sticking a finger inside him.

"No!" Alfred gasped. He was shocked it wasn't the entire dick at once. The finger threw him off and he wouldn't lie in saying he almost pissed himself at that prospect. He didn't want anything inside of him; it was an Alpha's natural phobia. And his weakness at not being able to properly fight back embarrassed Alfred to no end, but he was in pain and it hurt to just move.

"You don't have to be afraid," Ivan coaxed as he caressed Alfred's cheek too gently, looking into his eyes Ivan could see the fear. "I can help you enjoy this."

"I don't want to enjoy this," Alfred said, his body trembling as Ivan pressed his finger in deeper.

"Hush, my little chick," Ivan whispered when he pressed in a second finger and smiled seeing how the Eagle hadn't even noticed the additional digit. "Let me pleasure you."

By the time Ivan pressed in three fingers Alfred was erect with Ivan's other hand caressing his testicles, giving a firm squeeze before rubbing up the shaft and then pinching the tip. He encouraged Alfred to buck into his hand and he did though Ivan figured it was probably more out of instinct than his encouraging words. Before Alfred knew it his legs were spread wide, his mouth parted to let out sensual moans and his cock red and dripping precum down the shaft onto Ivan's rubbing hand. A flush covered the Eagle's face and crept down his neck toward his chiseled chest. Ivan really couldn't help himself as he let go of the strained member to trail up the Alpha's chest.

He was used to the skinny underdeveloped chests, flat and soft. Ivan didn't mind them at all. It was a chest fit for Omegas, but Alfred . . . oh this Alpha was so very toned. Ivan's claws scraped over bumpy abdominal muscles, counting each of them mentally. There were eight. When Ivan's hands smoothed over the curve of Alfred's protruding pectoral muscle he let his claws scrape over his nipple and earned a sharp gasp from the Alpha underneath him.

With a smile, Ivan leaned down and let his tongue leave his mouth to trail over those pecks until he dragged it over the scratched nipple and then bit down on it. Alfred seemed to enjoy it as his hands came up to tangle into his hair. Those talons were sharp but Ivan didn't complain as long as Alfred continued to allow him to suckle him.

Ivan grunted when he felt Alfred's hips collide with his chest. Smiling around the nipple Ivan let go with a wet pop before raising his head and looking up at the Eagle's face who had closed his eyes tightly and arched his back. Reaching back down Ivan took hold of Alfred's dick and stroked, enticing him to continue bucking against him. Alfred did and by the swelling at the base of his cock, Alfred was close to cumming.

When Alfred's rhythm was thrown, Ivan leaned back and sat on his knees, reaching forward and pulling the Eagle by his wrist and pulling him onto his lap, pressing his thighs against his hips. Ivan's fingers were still inside, stretching him and making him completely oblivious to the pain rolling over his body, making sure he only recognized the pleasure.

By the looks of it, Alfred wasn't used to this much attention. It was understandable. Alphas were jobbed with creating pleasure and giving attention, not the other way around. Omegas and Betas were not obliged to give pleasure through sucking, licking, biting, and touching. The heat of their bodies was enough. Ivan would make sure Alfred realized that being loved as an Omega or Beta wasn't horrible. And if he enjoyed it then he'd possibly want to do it again . . . willingly.

Pressing in deeper, Ivan watched Alfred jump and cried out. With a satisfied grin Ivan pressed deeper once more and this time Alfred came and he came hard. With pupils dilated and mouth hanging open with silent screams Ivan deemed it perfect in time to take himself out. Reaching down, Ivan untied his pants and pulled out his dick that was too hard for comfort. Guiding his length he eased Alfred's hips downward to touch the tip of his manhood with his inserted fingers before pulling out slowly and pressing in his cock in time with the fingers slipped out. Alfred looked none the wiser. The Eagle Alpha had been sailing through nirvana that he hadn't even realized the trade in intrusion.

With eyes rolled back closed and tongue hanging out to lap at the sweaty dry lips Ivan became harder at the sight of him. Why hadn't Alfred been born an Omega? Ivan visualized the heats coming from an Omega Alfred and the fiery passion as they fucked into oblivion . . . oh! But Mother Nature didn't completely hate Ivan. After all she blessed Alfred with an Omega's womb. That was Ivan's chance to love him and to cherish him.

"Alfred!" Ivan moaned as he leaned forward and pressed the Eagle back into the grass while he pounded in-between his spread legs. Despite Alfred not being a squeezing Omega, Ivan enjoyed being inside him. He enjoyed the Eagle's hands clenched into his shirt and pulling. He enjoyed Alfred's sexual submission and mostly he enjoyed his fertility.

"You did it . . . Alfred!" Ivan gasped out as he held the Eagle closer and smiled with pride. Caressing the Eagle's nicely sculpted jaw with his knuckles Ivan said, "Your womb is closed. You've been fertilized." Ivan wondered if any of this was comprehendible in Alfred's state but even in his silence Ivan did see a slight widen of those blue hues. "That's right, little chick, you're carrying." Ivan mentally relished in the feel of becoming an expecting father again. He was excited and so was his dick.

Continuously hitting Alfred's closed miracle womb swelled Ivan with pride. Pride from his seed being so potent and pride from his mate being so fertile. The swell of pride swelled his cock, stretching Alfred around him. He heard his mate feel it as his cries grew louder and louder the deeper Ivan plunged and he wasn't so sure those were cries of pleasure either. But it didn't matter because it was Alfred's fault he felt like this; with those glistening sky blue eyes and the slippery sheet of sweat coating his sun-kissed skin, and the way his golden locks clung against his brow, and his knees up to his strong thighs squeezing Ivan into heaven.

His face, oh his face. Ivan was in love with his features despite him being an Alpha. Alfred was, by far, the most beautiful being he's ever seen. His previous Omega mates had been cute while they lasted—his little Wolf Omega topping the charts out of the three—but Alfred . . . Oh, Ivan just wanted to fuck him until the world stopped turning. He had no doubt he'd give him all the children he deserved.

Ivan had been so glad he had fucked him out of frustration when he caused Toris to slip from his fingers. It had been funny, an Alpha mounting another Alpha, especially dominant ones at that—even more so funny when Alfred had revealed to Ivan that he enjoyed taking it up the ass. So, Ivan had humored himself and purposely hit all of the pleasure points inside the Eagle. Ivan had lied to himself when he had said the sight of Alfred touching himself didn't turn him on. It had, so much so that when Ivan pulled his cock out of the Alpha to spray his entire body in a humiliating gesture Ivan came halfway to pulling out. He had felt extremely embarrassed over his lack of control but after looking down to see the Eagle had fainted Ivan's embarrassment waned. When he finally managed to pull out and observed his seed leak out of the unconscious Alpha, Ivan had been disgusted with himself. He wasn't upset that he came inside a useless Alpha but he was upset that he had felt immense pleasure both physically and mentally with the Eagle. Indifferent, Ivan still left him there on the forest floor to continue to chase after the run-off Wolf Omega.

None of it had been a mistake. Now that Alfred was in his arms and he was inside the Eagle, Ivan felt complete and he hoped Alfred felt the same.

The one regret Ivan did carry however was not finding out sooner that Alfred was carrying his cub. Rumors of an Alpha birthing a cub in the West Side got around fast, especially into the East Side; it didn't take too long for Ivan to subtract the months and come to a conclusion that it had been the Eagle Alpha he had mated and that the cub he bore had a Bear sire and he was that sire. After Alfred's upset burst Ivan realized how difficult it had been for him upon birthing up to feeding. But Ivan was serious when he said Alfred would never go through that alone again. By the feel of Alfred's womb as the tip of Ivan's cock deliciously rubbed against its closed doors it wouldn't be long before Ivan was put up to test his statement. No, this little one would have their sire present when they arrived in this world. Ivan swore it.

"Ah! Take it out, please! Please!"

Ivan's thoughts broke apart as he looked down at the Eagle underneath him who was now pushing at his chest with his head shaking back and forth. "Don't knot inside me again!"

Shivering in pleasure, Ivan felt it. The base of his cock was swelling. He was readying to ejaculate. Looking down at his mate he watched the Eagle shake under the stress his body was getting put through. Those blue eyes usually held so much cockiness that the fright now currently inside them threw Ivan off.

With an understanding nod Ivan leaned down and pressed his lips to Alfred's. The Alpha instead pulled his lips away and turned his head. Following the Alpha's gaze Ivan noticed the Eagle looking at their cub who was sitting upon the grass close to them, watching them both with wide blue eyes that belonged to Alfred. When Alfred closed his eyes and bit his lip Ivan understood. He knew shame when he saw it. But being his mate wasn't shameful at all, nor was taking his seed in either. Ivan didn't know how long it would take to make Alfred see this but he'd continue to try until he did.

"Da, because you asked," Ivan said as he pulled himself out halfway and let himself knot outside of his mate while cumming inside his mate.

Ivan enjoyed Alfred on his back much more than on his hands and knees. This way he could observe all of his reactions to his ministrations; find out what made him feel good and what didn't via his facial expressions. By the looks of the cringing expression, Alfred did not like Ivan cumming inside him.

"I don't like that face, Fredka," Ivan said as he reached out to brush Alfred's wet sticky bangs out of his eyes. Alfred was quiet though, nothing but his heavy panting came past his lips but when he looked back up at Ivan the Bear watched those eyes gleam with defiance.

Alphas were aroused by submission and upset through aggression yet Ivan found himself extremely hard once again at Alfred's look. Perhaps Ivan just enjoyed breaking and dominating too much, because Alfred seemed to bring out the beast in him. It was from that that Ivan pulled out of the Eagle and grabbed him by the feathers on his head, flipping him onto his hands and knees and shoving himself in. The Eagle might have physically been too weak to fight back but inwardly Ivan knew he resisted, was strong and unmoving.

The second time Ivan knotted inside Alfred because of that look. He didn't want his mate to fight him when at the same time he wanted him to struggle, to curse at him, to glare at him as if he were to kill him. After all, Alfred wouldn't be his Alpha mate if he didn't.

"You . . . you fucker!" Alfred spat through clenched teeth and pained tears as Ivan's knot faded and he pulled himself free.

When Ivan tucked himself back into the confines of his pants he settled his clothing and let his breath even. Sitting down on a nearby log Ivan watched his mate moan and shake in pain on the ground. One would be surprised that the Eagle was attempting to stand, but not Ivan. Alfred was an Alpha. They asked for no help and so Ivan didn't offer a hand. Smiling in amusement Ivan watched the Eagle push himself up with his hands only for his elbows to buckle and his mouth caught up dirt. When the Alpha finally managed to pull up on his knees Ivan watched as he attempted to crawl away . . . actually, crawl toward their cub.

Hopping off of the log Ivan strode over toward them and beat Alfred to the cub. Picking him up, Ivan looked down at the Eagle who let out a long sigh and curled in on himself in what looked to be pain. Oh, the poor thing.

"You forget that I am this cub's sire. If you need me to watch him, hold him, feed him, do not hesitate to ask," Ivan said and then smiled as he watched Alfred push himself up off the ground and glare up at him. Alfred was indeed an Alpha; he'd never ask for help. But Ivan would always offer.

Bending down, Ivan leaned on his haunches and let Alfred observe him as he nuzzled their cub against his neck. Really, he needed to fix that look on Alfred's face, after all it was no crime for a parent to show their offspring affection and because of Ivan not knowing about the cub's existence until recently the Bear would make sure to give bountiful affection to make up for the lost time. How the little cub reached out and cried for Alfred would change in time and in the end he'd be running up to Ivan first and clinging around him.

"That offer goes with the others as well."

There it was again, that hard glare. It was the stubborn glare of a dominant. That rumble in Alfred's throat was the tell-tale sign of a growl but Ivan knew how to suppress it. Reaching down, Ivan grabbed Alfred by the feathers on his head and pulled him close. If one were to observe them from afar why it would look as if two mates clung close to the other affectionately with a little one squished in-between but Ivan's hold on Alfred was anything but endearing and Alfred groaned at the grip the larger Alpha had on him.

"There will be others," Ivan informed, his voice dropping a few octaves to get his point across. After a quick smile Ivan let his hand fall down to Alfred's stomach where his claws lightly scraped. "There is already one, or maybe multiple, on the way. I have sought a mate who could handle me and the children I desired for so long. Now that I have found you do not think I will give you up easily. You are my gift from Mother Nature and no one else's. You don't have to worry about any other Alpha discovering your gift and taking you. I'll protect you." When Ivan's hand caressed Alfred's jaw the Eagle jerked his head away and smacked Ivan's hand, effectively scratching him with those sharp talons of his.

"You're the only one who wants me, you fucking creep!" Alfred spat.

Ivan's fist balled and he about struck the other Alpha had not he remembered their cub who was clinging to his mother's neck despite Ivan's arm wrapped around him. He would not hit Alfred in front of their child. He'd wait until he was put to bed and unaware.

"Good then," Ivan said as his fingers curled tighter into Alfred's head feathers on the back of his head. The Eagle winced but made no sound so not to startle the cub clinging onto him. "I know you have the strength to fight back, but I will not have you slip from my grasp again and take what is mine by claim."

"Nothing's yours!" Alfred spat. "Not me, not 49, or 50 or whatever!"

Ivan yanked Alfred's head back painfully. He enjoyed the contorting facial expression but even more so the defiance. "He is mine, Fredka," Ivan said as he leaned down and nuzzled his nose into 49's messy hair resembling his sire's own head. "But da, you are not. And I doubt you'll ever give yourself to me. But this . . ."

Ivan reached down and pressed two fingers up Alfred's slick puckered hole. Alfred's mouth opened in a gasp. His eyes widened in unknown fear of what the Bear was going to do. Ivan liked that look. "This," he said as he pressed in deep up to the knuckles, "is mine."

Alfred tried to look strong but he was too sore to put up much of a fight. After two rounds with Ivan, adding to a previous fuck before that, Alfred was sure he couldn't walk. Crawl? Sure, but it hurt like hell and if Alfred couldn't walk then he couldn't fight back. It was probably all a part of that evil fuck's plan too. His breath hitched as Ivan pressed his fingers deeper—God, might as well shove the whole hand up there!—Alfred really didn't want to get fucked again. After two knottings and a butt-load of cum, literally, he really wasn't up for it. He just wanted cleaned and to sleep. Was that too much to ask for?

Still, despite the pain, Alfred swallowed his noise because he could feel 49 cling tightly to his neck and his little messy head laid against his chest with Alfred's chin resting just on top. He would not let Ivan downgrade him in front of his child. He already fucked him twice in front of the poor boy's bright blue eyes and Alfred refused to let him do it again. Still, he wouldn't remove his fingers and as Ivan leaned closer to where their noses were centimeters from touching, Ivan's lips pulled taught to reveal sharp teeth that Alfred found himself fantasizing of being shredded piece by piece by.

"You, my little chick, will either be filled with my offspring or my cock," Ivan informed while stretching Alfred's already abused asshole. "I will give you a year to rest in-between birthings before we have another."

Alfred's eyes were wide with horror at the Bear's demand. Just how many kids did he want? !

"You have many chicks, da?" Ivan purposely rubbed against Alfred's prostate to make him shudder against his touch. "Well I want twice as many cubs. I've always wanted a big family; now thanks to you I can have one."

_You've got to be fucking me!_ Alfred inwardly screamed as he grit his teeth from the feel of Ivan's fingers. Ivan's hand then pulled at his head and then pushed Alfred forward into his waiting lips.

Alfred didn't know if he'd ever see his friends and family ever again with how possessive Ivan was. Hell he didn't even know if he'd survive the next birthing let alone the fifty plus that Ivan wanted. The Bear did know that Alfred had multiple partners for all of those chicks, right? He didn't know a single Omega who had that many!

Fuck and fuck!

Well, one thing that Alfred did know for certain as he was dragged off back to Ivan's den and messed up family was that Mother Nature was definitely a fucking bitch. 49 helped open his eyes to that fact and the others—oh God, there'd be others—would be a constant reminder until the day he died, whether it be coming up or down the road.

* * *

**Daughter Of The Revolution: There will be an Epilogue, loves. Hope you enjoyed! Yep, Alfred's an offical baby machine and can't possibly fight back unless he's properly healed which Ivan really has no intention on letting happen, hur hur.**

**So, yay, fun facts about this little fic.**

**Omegaverse**

**Alphas, Betas, Omegas.**

**dominant Alphas (top of the food chain), submissive Alphas (laid back but can still fight and smell Heat), dominant Betas, submissive Betas, dominant Omegas (aggressive Omegas like, say, Lovino ;) ), submissive Omegas (most ideal for Alphas and usually most fertile)**

**Races: Eagles, Bears, Wolves, Horses, Fowls, Bulls, etc. (If a bull they do have horns and a tail, just no hooves, though those who are animals like wolves or birds have claws and talons). If they are the same race they usually nest/flock/hibernate together.**

**East Side (like the badlands, in other words, the dangerous ones, hint, hint, Ivan). West Side (more noble side in as much it is richer and there lives a lot of noble classes). Neutral Zones is where an Easterner and a Westerner can meet without** **feeling inclined to fight. Those zones do include clinics, watering holes, and of course mating areas for the Season of Heat.**


	5. Epilogue

**DOTR:**** Thanks for getting on my butt and telling me to finish this friggin' story, everyone! Finally, this shouldn't have taken me forever, but I found myself writing two sex scenes at once (this one and then from another story that I will not post on FF until way later . . .) so it was sorta confusing (o.e). So sorry. Well, enjoy the last chapter. Pretty much just some porn to send you guys off. My smut monster's been satisfied!**

* * *

Alfred pulled the spoon full of that green mush they fed to the little cubs from his mouth—he had been trying to get his cub to eat by eating the shit himself, but after six cubs Alfred's grown to oddly like the baby mush. Looking at his mate who had glared at him with an accusing frown had halted Alfred's attempt to feed their little ones. At first the Eagle was dumbfounded and he had no idea what Ivan was talking about until memory struck him like lightning and suddenly a cold sweat began to form throughout his body.

"Heh, where-where did you hear that from?" Alfred asked as he turned from the Bear and busied himself with wiping down his son's mouth who was quietly sitting in his highchair at the table. "Natalia?" Alfred guessed. "You know she makes up shit against me."

"Alexei told me," Ivan informed with a raised brow.

Alfred looked toward the Bear with his jaw hanging before he turned back toward the table littered with bowls of food that the triplets and twins were digging their claws into and spotted his oldest birthed. The four-year-old was simply sipping his milk alongside Kalin before he felt that glare from his mother.

"49!" Alfred groaned. The cub seemed to understand the argument despite his age since his own eyes widened and he looked nervously back at his accusing mother, giving him a look he certainly attained from the Eagle Alpha.

"Don't shout at him, Fredka," Ivan said. "Kalin told me the same thing."

Those two were nearly the same age with 49 being only a few weeks older. They were like twins; sleeping in the same bed, eating together, always getting into trouble together, especially with their mama. Alfred knew their favorite past time was snooping in on him.

"He's lying!" Alfred complained.

"No, I'm not," 49 defended before Alfred growled at him to silence himself and turned back toward Ivan and growled again.

"I wouldn't leave the cubs alone, Ivan, I swear!"

"No, you wouldn't, which is why you left them with my sister," Ivan said. He had done his investigation and now he had Alfred cornered in his lies.

"Fuck!" Alfred cursed, slamming his fist down onto the table. His face was red with frustration as he looked back toward the two older cubs, one of whom he wondered if he should have strangled at birth. After a few moments Alfred cooled himself down and apologized for that previous thought. "Yeah, I went out," the Eagle finally admitted. "Don't tell me you wouldn't when the Heat Season comes around. Fuck, Ivan, I'm a damn Alpha."

"You know I forbid you from being with any other partner," Ivan stated as if in repetition.

"And you know I don't give a fuck," Alfred responded, undaunted by Ivan's underlined threat. "Fuck, you went out! You expect me to be a good Den-Mate while you get to go out and bang all the heated Omegas? I don't think so."

"I was out searching for new territory," Ivan explained in defense to his mate's false claims of him. His violet eyes darted down to four-year-old Alexei and Kalin, then toward the three-year old triplets, and then their toddler twins. His family was growing fast. A large part due to Alfred birthing multiples his last two carries. "Our family is getting too big for this den."

Alfred was taken aback by Ivan's reasoning. While he had nothing against to doubt him, Alfred didn't want to let Ivan have the last say. Pulling out a smirk and narrowing his eyes, Alfred chuckled.

"Yeah, sure. There ain't no way you passed by without a few whiffs. Hell, I smelt it all the way in here. Don't lie to me." Alfred knew his Bear mate didn't like being called a liar, but Alfred couldn't help himself. He needed to justify his deeds and come off as the saint.

To Alfred's surprise, instead of seeing that angry glare or hearing that warning rumble of a growl the Bear smiled and looked at him with . . . understanding?

Sauntering over toward where Alfred sat hand-feeding the cubs, Ivan leaned down. Alfred leaned back in caution.

"Why, Fredka, are you _jealous_?"

Alfred's jaw loosened and his nostrils flared. "No! Just upset over the inequality!"

Ivan sighed. Alfred had settled down after the triplets' birth and thanks to Katyusha's guidance he wasn't too afraid of carrying when the time came to do such a thing, but their relationship hadn't progressed much since Ivan took the Eagle to live with him. While Ivan offered gestures of affection toward his mate, the Alpha didn't return them. He lavished their cubs with dubious amounts of love but not their sire.

Every now and then Ivan would receive those glares and hear those subtle growls. It reminded Ivan of the time Alfred had tried to choke him to death in their bed when he was heavily swelled with the triplets. He almost had because Ivan refused to hurt him. That night had been full of surprises; to the Eagle attempting to kill him through strangulation, to Ivan grabbing his hips where he had him straddled above him, later pulling him on top of himself where Alfred rode him the entire night. His hands never let go of Ivan's neck until post orgasmic exhaustion beat him down.

Their sex life was above average despite their public spite, even considering them both being dominant Alphas, and Ivan refusing to bottom. He didn't have a womb and so it didn't make sense to bottom, Alfred did and so he bottomed. Though Ivan supposed since Alfred had suggested it in the bedroom that the Eagle was trying to get closer to him, but letting him up his ass? No, that just wasn't happening.

After the triplets' birth the two had grown a little closer even though Ivan could see Alfred trying hard not to let it show. Ivan, as promised, was there for his mate and cubs. During nights when they wouldn't sleep and insisted on crying their little heads off, Ivan would let an exhausted Alfred sleep and would tend to their needs himself. Because of this the triplets had gotten more so attached to their sire than their mother. Alfred had been upset with the attachment that he swore the next litter would love him more.

Ivan had been surprised by Alfred's statement and when the triplets reached a year's age and time came for the next litter's conception Alfred had put up no fight and let Ivan have his way with him. He had conceived quite quickly and during his carrying the twins he willingly took care of himself and ate what was given to him and listened to Katyusha's advice. After their birth Alfred had been the one to swear to taking care of them despite Ivan wanting some chore of theirs as well.

Ivan would have thought it endearing if he hadn't realized that the Eagle Alpha had just been jealous of the triplets' attachment to their sire because of his sacrifices and so saw the winning of the cubs' affection as a competition. So the twins clung to Alfred while the triplets clung to Ivan, and 49, or Alexei as Ivan had rightly named him, well he loved both his parents equally; as did Kalin, Toris' son.

Even though there was an odd competition for the children's' affection Ivan did notice how Alfred began standing just a little closer, how when he slept he'd turn and cuddle near—though Ivan was certain Alfred was only unconscious to that fact—or how he as well cooed over their attractive children with the other mates he'd come to know around the East Side. Alfred was quite the popular spectacle and especially with the Omegas who, more or less, threw themselves at him when he'd leave the den to let the cubs play with the other young ones their age at the play pits.

Due to Alfred being an Alpha he didn't mind the affection from the Omegas, but Ivan did. He very much did. Alfred was his mate and no matter if he was a Heat-smelling Alpha he would not allow him to have another partner. He'd sworn himself to him with having only one mate so why couldn't Alfred? Yes, he knew the boy had multiple partners before he had taken him, but still, he himself had never been claimed before so Alfred should know better by now.

Their mateship had gone through various mood swings the past four years, but there was still one thing that was constant, and that was the timing of the conception of new litters.

With that thought coming into mind Ivan looked toward his cubs and said, "How would everyone feel with staying with Aunt Katyusha tonight?"

"Yes!" 49 gasped out as he stood up out of his seat.

"Me too!" Kalin said as he raised his hands and bounced on his feet.

The triplets had noticed their brothers' enthusiasm and so raised their hands up high as well while the twins simply minded their own business and continued eating their meals. Ivan chuckled at his children's various displays of excitement. He loved being a father and more so he loved having a mate to see these moments, though, looking toward Alfred he noticed the frown on his lips and his narrowed eyes.

Because of Alfred's upset Ivan had to get the cubs ready himself for the trip to Katyusha's den. In fact, Alfred would not even accompany them on their walk there.

"Thank-you, sister, for watching them," Ivan said as he handed over the last of the twins to his sister who simply smiled and cooed at them as if they were own. The triplets took to wrapping themselves around her legs and waist while the two older, Alexei and Kalin, simply ran inside and began digging through the chests for the toys she kept for them.

"I always love to," she said with a smile as she leaned down and rubbed noses with the twins. "My, they are all so very handsome, Ivan. I take it you're ready for another litter."

"Da," Ivan said with a nod. "Alfred knows as well, but I'm certain he's not thrilled about it. You may have to watch them for another night."

"That's alright," she said. "I remember practically living at your den when Toris passed away and Kalin needed a nurse, then Alfred came and was completely new to the place, so I helped him settle in as well. It was good times."

"Da, the place is getting quite small, though," Ivan informed. "I've been looking for a bigger den to reside in with Alfred and the cubs. Don't tell him, but I've been searching somewhere in the West Side. I know he has many friends there and I'm certain he'd be happy to see them again."

"Oh, Ivan, that's so sweet of you," Katyusha beamed but then a frown pulled her lips down. "But, what about Natalia? She would not take lightly to you leaving the East Side."

"She's one of the reasons why I've decided to search for a home in the West Side," Ivan admitted with a sigh. "Every time Alfred carries she always comes over to attack him and try to make him miscarry my offspring. I don't like it, but I won't kill her for it because she's my sister."

"You're good, know that," Katyusha said with a firm nod. A sudden crash resounded behind them and Katyusha turned to see that Kalin and Alexei had gotten onto the shelves and found the stash of birthday presents. "Oh! No, don't you open those!" She turned back to her brother and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Send my greetings to Alfred. I'll take care of the cubs."

Ivan nodded before leaving them with her and leaving. On his way back he couldn't help but think that his sister came in handy when it came time for his and Alfred's alone time. He'd be sure to take her with them when they moved in the near future.

Returning back to the den Ivan frowned at seeing Alfred sitting at the kitchen table drinking the strong drink he kept away from the cubs in the back cabinets. He wished Alfred would just be a good mate and wait in the bed for him, but more than once he'd come home to find him like this. It was annoying, but Ivan wanted an Alpha mate didn't he?

"Return to bed," Ivan ordered and as usual was met with a sharp glare.

"No," Alfred said as he took another drink.

"I am your mate, do as I say," Ivan pressed as he walked closer and placed his hand on Alfred's back.

"So am I," Alfred said as he turned and stood up to his mate. "Why don't you listen to me?"

"Because I am stronger," Ivan said as he reached up to run his claws lightly over his mate's square jaw.

Alfred growled and slapped his hand away. "Like hell you are. It's always what you want, what about what I want?"

"I give you everything you want," Ivan said, motioning toward the home around them. "If it's nice clothing, I get it for you, if it's more furniture, I get it for you."

"Material items," Alfred said with a scoff and roll of his eyes. "No, what I mean is my freedom."

Ivan didn't like that word. Why? Because whenever Alfred used it he used it in terms of leaving to find other partners, to return to the West Side to see his friends, friends of his but not friends of Ivan's.

"You would leave me and our cubs?" Ivan asked. He would never tell Alfred this but that was always his biggest fear. It was the reason why he was so harsh on Alfred and so restrictive on where he went. He didn't want to take the chance the Eagle Alpha would suddenly get the idea to up and leave him when the opportunity presented itself and so Ivan made sure it never had the chance to present itself with keeping Alfred on a tight leash.

"You, maybe," Alfred muttered as he turned his back to him and crossed his arms. "But not the cubs."

That was another fear of Ivan's, where Alfred would leave, taking with him the cubs, Ivan's cubs.

With a sigh, Alfred turned and reluctantly looked up at Ivan with surprisingly soft eyes. "Look, sorry about that, you know I wouldn't do any of those things, not after four years of living with you, you big lug. But I just don't understand why I can't prowl."

"If I won't then you won't," Ivan stated.

"But I always did, even before I met you," Alfred said. "It's just . . . I love the Season of Heat and . . . dammit, I'm still an Alpha and I still enjoy fucking Omegas and Betas. You should know how I feel most of all. I'm sure you're bored with me. Fuck, I'm not even a heated Omega ya know."

"Da, I know," Ivan said with a smile that was easing. "But you're more beautiful than any I've ever seen and so much better at mating too."

Alfred's face flushed a bright red and scooted himself away from Ivan and his compliments. "Th-That's not what I'm getting at, Ivan. I want chicks too!"

"You already have the cubs," Ivan explained.

"No," Alfred said, shaking his head. "I want to be the sire. I want little chicks; all I ever get with you are cubs."

"We could always keep trying for one. I'm certain we'll get a chick eventually," Ivan suggested.

"Stop that right now!" Alfred demanded with an accusing point of his finger. "You know what I'm talking about. _I_ want to do the fucking. _I_ want to be there holding my partner's hand as she, or he, births them."

"Do I not satisfy you enough?" Ivan asked with a slump of his shoulders and sad sigh from his lips.

"Shit, stop trying to make me feel bad!" Alfred spat. He hated when Ivan tried playing the victim because, damn it, he always fell for it, always.

"We came to an agreement long ago that you would bear me offspring every other year," Ivan said as he crossed his arms. "The twins are well past a year and you are overdue for an impregnation."

"Why can't we just wait a few years?" Alfred asked, trying to weasel his way out of the set mandate.

"Nyet, I want many children," Ivan said.

"So you always tell me," Alfred groaned. "But why don't you try carrying them and birthing them and tell me you want that many in that amount of time."

"I have been gentle with you."

"Gentle?" Alfred rose a brow and then narrowed his eyes. "I fucking can't walk after every conception. _Every_ one. Gentle? Ha, don't make me laugh."

"You're the one that asks for it." Ivan smiled at watching Alfred's face heat up red again.

"I do not!" Alfred defended.

"But your body does," Ivan pointed out.

"Fucker!"

"Da, I will be once you return to our bed," Ivan said with that horrid smile of his. "Now go."

"No!" Alfred refused.

"Da."

"No!"

"Da."

"No!"

"Alfred."

"Nyet!" the Eagle Alpha bit out, crossing his arms. "It's not like you know this, but every time you fuck me I feel my pride slipping away. I'm turning into a fucking Omega because of you."

"Nonsense," Ivan said as he approached the fuming Eagle and placed his hands on the Alpha's shoulders. "You were born an Alpha and you'll die an Alpha."

"Not when you're buried balls-deep into me," Alfred muttered before shaking Ivan's hands off of him. "I'm serious, Ivan, I don't want more children right now."

"Yet you'll take them from others," Ivan offered and sighed. "I've seen both of them, Alfred. They look like you, both chicks, both from different mothers."

Alfred gapped at Ivan. "You'd better not have hurt them!" Alfred swore with a threatening growl. 50 and 51 were damn near impossible to get. If Ivan hadn't been off searching for a new den for them—or so he said—then 51 wouldn't even exist. 50 just so happened to have been major luck on Alfred's part after he had left Ivan after a huge fight about his freedom.

"I didn't," Ivan said. "Though that's not to say I didn't touch their mothers . . ."

"You son of a bitch!" Alfred couldn't believe that Ivan would—wait, yes he could.

"I am amazed that one of the bitches let you fuck them when you were expecting yourself. That must have been a humorous sight," Ivan chuckled at the mental image.

Alfred growled lowly. Yeah, it was strange, but they did. After finding 50's mother and despite Alfred popping himself while he carried the twins she had gotten on her hands and knees and spread her legs for him. That had heightened his pride to the stars. No matter if he was pregnant he could still make the bitches throw themselves at him. Now that was some Alpha.

"I will leave them alone as long as you do the same," Ivan said with a frown. "That's all I ask of you."

"Tchyeah," Alfred said as he rose his fingers. "And staying so close to the den, and eating at this time, and speaking to those you deem fit I speak with. That's not all you ask of me and you know it."

"Would you rather I tie you down to the bed and just take what I need from you?" Ivan asked as he crossed his arms.

"Like you could," Alfred said with a chuckle. "Like I said before, I can take you if I want to."

"Why must we always argue before the conceptions?" Ivan asked with a sigh. "We fuck anyways."

"Yeah, but I'm serious this time," Alfred said. "I don't want children right now. For fuck's sake, Ivan, we've got seven to handle, and six of them are mine. I'm not equipped with a high of enough tolerance to handle their crying and screaming 24/7."

"Fine," Ivan gave.

Alfred blinked in surprise. Had he just won an argument with Ivan? No way, not the Ivan Braginsky. "Seriously?"

"Da," Ivan nodded with a thoughtful look in his eye. "I'll give you a break if you want to."

"Wow, thanks, man." Alfred didn't know what to say but his smile was sweet and Ivan adored the look of it, but he knew it wouldn't last long, especially not after this.

"Well, that's after the new litter of course," Ivan said, drumming his chin in thought.

"Shit, I knew there was a catch," Alfred groaned. "But you're serious? After this litter no more?"

"To a certain count of years, da," Ivan agreed.

"Well . . . okay, I guess," Alfred said with a shrug. He was one more pregnancy away from a baby vacation.

"Only if you . . ."

Alfred's eyes narrowed. His stance became firm and his fists clenched. "Man, now what more do you want from me?"

"I'll give you two years of break from children if you act like an Omega for me," Ivan said as he held up two fingers.

Alfred gapped at it. He knew it. He just knew there had to be a catch, but this, this was too far.

"Like hell!" Alfred spat.

"Fine, then every other year it is," Ivan said with a shrug before reaching out and pushing Alfred back toward the hall and toward the rooms. "Bed, now."

"Let go of me!" Alfred spat as he twisted away and looked at Ivan with angry eyes. "You can't just force me to do what you want. What are you going to do if I don't listen, rape me?"

"Perhaps," Ivan implied. "I did give you a choice and you cannot deny that."

"That wasn't a fucking choice!" Alfred cried out. "That was humiliation up the ass or humiliation as a laughing stock. That's not fair!"

"I will not laugh at you if you would have agreed," Ivan assured. No, he wouldn't. He'd been dying to hear Alfred's voice as they fucked. He knew his body quite enjoyed him and he wanted him to say it, just like Omega bitches did. Any Alpha was turned on by it and Ivan knew if Alfred acted like such he'd be fucking hard for weeks.

"That's humiliating," Alfred insisted. "I can't do that. I'm an Alpha."

"Da, I know," Ivan said with a nod. "But is it that you can't or that you will not try?"

Ivan said no more and passed the Eagle who had taken to biting his own lips. He knew the Alpha would eventually follow him. He had to. It was time for a new litter and if Ivan had to then he was not above rape, because he knew that after long it wouldn't be rape anymore with Alfred pushing back against him and moaning.

Sitting down on their bed Ivan took off his jacket and then his boots. He smiled to himself. It had been a fantasy of Ivan's to behold an Omega Alfred. Of course he would not emit any Heat, but the vision of such a submissive Alfred was quite the turn on.

"Ten years."

Ivan had just taken off his last boot when he heard that. Looking up he saw Alfred standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorpost with his arms crossed. An adorable blush flushed his cheeks and ears. His blue eyes wouldn't look at him directly and instead kept darting from the door to the wall next to him.

"Three years," Ivan shot back. If he gave a ten year gap between bearing children then that would mean less children to bear and Ivan wanted as many as he could have.

"Seven," Alfred said, this time turning to Ivan and looking him dead in the eyes.

"Four." Ivan kept adding years. He didn't want to go too high.

"Six."

"Five." That was as high as Ivan was willing to go. He didn't like the number and so he hoped Alfred would decline his offer, though the thought of an Omega Alfred was enticing. More enticing than multiple litters of cubs?

Alfred let out a sigh and let his arms swing against his sides. He glanced down and nodded quickly. "Fine," he whispered out softly before looking back up at Ivan who looked completely shocked. He then held up his finger and said, "But that means the break starts when I give birth to this next litter, not after tonight."

"Oh, da, da, I agree," Ivan said with a nod and suddenly found himself overeager to see what Alfred had to offer and if he could put up a good Omega display for him.

The more Ivan stared expectantly the more Alfred blushed. Closing his eyes Alfred twirled his hand. "C-Could you just turn around?"

Ivan chuckled but nodded his head and did so. While he sat there on the bed Ivan took to unbuttoning his shirt. After sliding down the article off his shoulders he reached down to his belt and readied to take his pants off. He would have had not two tanned hands slid overtop his own and a chin rubbed against his shoulder.

"No, please, let me, my Alpha," Alfred whispered into Ivan's ear seductively before giving it long hot swipe from his tongue. Alfred's hands then came down to Ivan's buckle and unfastened it himself before reaching down and unzipping Ivan's pants, feeling Ivan's hardening arousal. "Oh? Is that for me?"

Alfred's never used seductive talk. Never. Now Ivan was finding himself cotton-mouthed and his hands sweaty with anticipation. He didn't know when but Alfred's chest was bare as it pressed against Ivan's back. The feeling of it passed as Alfred pulled back much to Ivan's displeasure.

With eyes widening Ivan watched Alfred slide into his lap with each of his thighs pressed against his hips. Alfred was stark naked. Again, when had he taken the time to get himself undressed? With a sexy as fuck smirk Alfred reached down and pulled Ivan's belt from the loops and then pulled it up and wrapped it around his own neck as he fell back on the bed.

He gave Ivan what could only be known as a "come and get it" look as he spread his legs. Ivan was quick to jump forward, his elbows falling next to Alfred's head and his hips pressed hard against Alfred's. The Eagle closed his eyes and let out a moan.

"You're so big," Alfred moaned out as he rolled his hips up into Ivan to make the Bear gasp out a moan.

Ivan smirked and leaned down to kiss Alfred's neck before taking hold of that belt and slowly sliding it away from him and letting it drop to the ground next to the bed. Baring his fangs Ivan skimmed down to Alfred's chest and then took in a nipple. Alfred hummed and arched into him, his hands coming up to wrap themselves into Ivan's furry head.

When Ivan let go of the nipple to give the same attention to its twin the fingers in his hair tightened and pulled him until he was face to face with the Eagle. Suddenly Alfred was kissing him. He'd never initiate a kiss. The Eagle opened his lips and begged Ivan's tongue to enter. Ivan did so and mapped everything he could in that moment before the need to breathe pulled him away.

After which Alfred kissed him again and again while rubbing his calf up and down Ivan's backside before hooking onto his hip and grinding his pelvis into his. Ivan moaned and pulled himself away from the kiss to see that amazing flush on his mate's face, the one he was always so embarrassed to show.

Opening those blue, blue eyes, Alfred looked up at Ivan and what Ivan saw in them hardened him fully erect. The submission, the utter and complete submission turned him on to the point of pain. Now, all Ivan wanted to do was flip the Eagle and fuck him into the mattress.

Leaning back Ivan made to pull his pants down and off of him, but Alfred simply pushed him back to lay down and now he was atop him, kissing him and sucking on his skin. He moaned with every kiss and when he leaned down and pulled Ivan's cock out of its confines he gave the appendage a long and teasing lick before flicking the slit with the tip of his tongue. Ivan's breathing picked up and he bit on his knuckles to keep himself quiet. Alfred's never given him a blowjob either and now . . . oh, God . . . Alfred was now sucking on the head and letting his tongue playfully pull at the foreskin. The Alpha was quite good at this and so Ivan knew he had Omega and Beta partners that were males.

Alfred didn't pull Ivan any further into his mouth and instead kissed down the shaft before leaning down and sucking on a testicle. When he popped it out of his mouth he looked up at Ivan who was watching him as if in a daze. When those violet eyes darkened Alfred pulled himself away and sat near the headboard. Spreading his legs once more in invitation he watched the Bear Alpha before him struggle to get the remainder of his pants off of him.

Alfred closed his eyes at the feel of the Bear's lips on his shoulder and he felt the larger Alpha descend overtop him, his clawed hands caressing his thighs and his cock pressing against his abdomen.

"Why so silent, my Omega?" Ivan asked. He felt Alfred tense at calling him an Omega but he eased later as Ivan kissed up his neck and began sucking on his earlobe. When Alfred pulled away the Eagle opened his blue eyes and looked at Ivan with a smile.

"You haven't given me anything to be vocal about."

Just at that Ivan bit down into Alfred's neck. Alfred gasped out a whining moan especially as Ivan pulled him down with his mouth still attached to his neck, urging him to lay on his back. Alfred followed Ivan's pull and now Ivan was hovering over the Eagle and by that wicked grin Ivan was about to make a claim once again.

Lifting his hand Alfred touched the bite mark and looked at his fingers to find blood painting them. His eyes then turned back up to Ivan's watching gaze and keeping eye contact he licked his fingers clean. Ivan growled lowly and rolled his hips into Alfred's. The Eagle's breath hitched and he closed his eyes at the feel of it. He was already hard, and Ivan hadn't touched him yet.

Reaching down Ivan's hand skimmed over Alfred's arousal before lowering to tease his balls for a moment. Then he moved on toward his entrance and fingered the outer ring of muscle. He felt Alfred jump before the boy pressed down onto his fingers, though Ivan merely retreated them in tease.

Alfred let out a whine. Looking up at Ivan with a pout he grabbed a hold of his face and pulled him down. Teeth and fangs clashed and talons dug into Ivan's scalp before he felt one of Alfred's hands rub down his arm and then take hold of his hand and direct his fingers back to his hole. There Alfred motioned for Ivan to press inside while he rolled his hips.

Ivan pulled his mouth away from the Eagle at what he was trying to do and pulled his hand away. Pressing his fingers against Alfred's lips to stop him from kissing him again, though this didn't deter the Alpha playing Omega at all to continue to try. If Alfred couldn't have Ivan's lips then he'd have his fingers. So he popped open his mouth and began sucking on the digits.

He moaned around them as his tongue lathered up and down and around them before looking up at Ivan with wanting eyes. Ivan shuddered at the display before him and before he knew it he had thrust himself into Alfred. The Eagle let out a cry, his eyes wide and his mouth open, spitting out the fingers.

Ivan gasped and realized his rushed mistake. Leaning down he rubbed at Alfred's shaking form in an attempt to calm him down. "I'm sorry, my love, I don't know why I rushed myself I—"

"Shut up." It was barely heard at first but when Alfred turned his teary eyes toward Ivan they narrowed as he grabbed his cheeks. "Shut up. Shut up!" Once again he pulled Ivan down and kissed him hard. Ivan groaned into the kiss and bucked his hips, pressing the rest of himself into his mate.

When Ivan felt Alfred wrap his legs around his waist he deemed it as a signal to move. Pulling out to near tip Ivan pressed back in. His pace was slow to give Alfred time to recover from the fast and unprepared entry. Even so Ivan found it pushed lude motions from the Eagle as the Alpha pulled away from him and closed his eyes tightly, gripping at the sheets underneath him.

"Ah! Ah!" Alfred cried out through hard breathy moans. His thighs trembled against Ivan's steadily moving hips and his hands pulled and pulled on the sheets until his sharp talons ripped the fabric.

Ivan leaned down and rubbed Alfred's left thigh, hooking it move securely on his hips before kissing his neck and then up toward his jaw. When he made to kiss his mouth again, before he pressed down Alfred's warm breath moistened his lips as he said, "Fuck me." Ivan licked at the moisture before watching Alfred's eyes open to reveal dark lust-filled irises. "Fuck me!" He demanded once again.

Such a needy and commanding Omega, but who was Ivan to deny him? So he pulled and then slammed back inside harder. Ivan watched Alfred choke out a moan. He shivered at the sound. Alfred refused to be this vocal when they bedded but now that he acted as an Omega he freely let out every crude and whorish sound imaginable and what made it the best was that it all came out of him.

"Yes! Ah!" Alfred cried out as tears ran down his face. Ivan wondered if they were from the pain or the pleasure more. He could feel a small amount of blood lubricating his cock and knew he had torn the Eagle but with the way Alfred was acting, well, he was putting up a good show.

Whilst Ivan was caught in his thoughts he hadn't even felt Alfred unhook one of his legs as it pushed down against the bed and then flipped the two of them. Alfred now straddled him and looked down at him with dark eyes. The Eagle winked at him before rolling his hips and reaching his arms upward as his hands combed through his hair giving Ivan a beautiful view of his toned body as he arched his back. The Bear could do nothing else but roam his hands up that body and scratch the skin, leaving red marks everywhere.

Alfred reached down and caught his hands. Pulling up he kissed them both before guiding them back down to his hips where he rose and then fell on Ivan. Alfred had become the best rider. This position was the one he had seemed to like the most and usually the one where he was most in control.

Ivan wasn't complaining or anything, no, far from it, but he was curious. This position put Alfred—the acting Omega—in control more so than Ivan, the Alpha. Omegas usually always laid underneath their Alpha with their legs spread wide, apart for a few dominant Omegas who needed special attention to maintain dominance over. So if Alfred was really trying to act like a submitting Omega then why top?

Again, Ivan wasn't complaining, just a little disheartened to see Alfred's Omega act die so quickly. But after a few rolls of Alfred's hips Ivan watched the Eagle bend to the right, reaching out his arm to grab at the nightstand. Oh, he saw what he was doing now.

Reaching into the drawer Alfred strained to reach that far and grab a hold properly onto the bottle of lotion. After all, Alfred was an Alpha, they didn't lubricate naturally like Omegas and submissive Betas. In fact, if Ivan thought about it, he was in a little pain himself as Alfred rode him dry.

Pulling the cork off the glass bottle with his teeth Alfred offered Ivan another wink before spitting out the plug off to the side and then pouring out the lubricant onto his hand. Ivan watched Alfred suck in his breath as he pushed down against the bed with his knees, thus rising himself up on Ivan's hips, revealing the Bear Alpha's large and long manhood to view. Reaching down Alfred rubbed the base of the cock with the lotion before coming back down to sit on it, not so much breaking the rhythm at all. Ivan was impressed.

Once again Alfred rose up, this time keeping only the cock head inside him and lathering the rest of the Alpha's dick shoved up his ass. When he fell back onto the shaft Ivan let out a pleased sigh at the ease of entrance now. The lubricant now fully slicked Ivan's manhood and allowed both pleasure.

Too caught up in the fluid motion Ivan had not expected Alfred to lean down, grab hold of his shoulders and flip them back over. Ivan now found himself staring down at the beautiful Eagle and once upon a time the surprised caught-off look in his eyes would have made the other Alpha laugh, but he stayed quiet—like a good Omega.

Alfred offered a cute pout before rubbing Ivan's hips and spreading his legs wider, urging him to continue. Ivan hadn't even noticed he'd stopped his thrusts. He had just been so dumbfounded to see Alfred of all mates to be the one to shift positions and to a bottom one at that. This Eagle Alpha never, ever did this and he constantly fought for the top. Even if Ivan refused to let Alfred enter him the younger settled for ridding him—which is how he had gotten so good at the position, they found themselves in it quite a bit.

So, Alfred flipping under him instead of over him was just . . . different. But Ivan had asked for it, hadn't he? Alfred as an Omega was so strange to Ivan yet so excitingly arousing.

"Alpha, please," Alfred let out a moaning whine as he attempted to roll his hips and rut into Ivan himself if the Bear wasn't moving. "I need you."

Ivan closed his eyes and took in those needy pleas before he reached down and grabbed a tight hold on Alfred's hips and pounded into him. The Eagle's eyes rolled and closed as his head lulled back.

"Ah! Yes! Just like that, ah!" Alfred cried out as his taloned fingers scratched up Ivan's back much to the Bear's sheer delight.

Pressing in deeper, closer, Ivan could feel Alfred's womb, its doors open wide for him. He pressed the head of his cock inside and with every thrust following pressed more of himself deeper into its sacred confines. Alfred had felt it too as the velvety walls around Ivan's shaft constricted. Opening his eyes Ivan watched Alfred's eyes open wide and his kiss-swollen lips round to form an "O" while his back arched and his talons dug into skin.

"Ah!" Alfred choked out another cry as tears pricked his eyes once more and then those glistening oceans looked into Ivan's violet meadows. "I-Ivan!" There it was, the feel of the swell at the base of Ivan's cock as it entered and then slipped out of Alfred with every thrust. Alfred still never liked the knotting and in Omega act or not Ivan doubted he'd enjoy it now.

Alfred always looked so beautiful the moments before orgasm. Ivan smiled down at him and reached up to pet his cheeks and then his jaw. Surprisingly Ivan was rewarded with a soft smile in return. He'd never seen Alfred this endearing before. He knew he could be, yes, but to show it to him now . . . was it all because of the role-play?

Ivan could not resist a kiss, one full of passion and tenderness as he took longer rolls of his hips, penetration slowing down and deepening as his base swelled. No matter how many children he had he would always love their mother, especially in their conception. He firmly believed that without care for the carrier then the children could turn into monsters, bearing all sorts of malfunctions and calling death by their side. He had been raised thinking like so and because of that every mate Ivan was with he cared for in attempted conception.

One had died in the mating process, the other, well, he was useless anyways. Toris, the little Wolf Omega that he and Alfred had once fought over, he had been so afraid of Ivan when he found him and took him to be his mate, but Ivan cared for him and Kalin was healthy and alive. Alfred was to be treated the same. Alexei was well despite Ivan's ignorance, but his siblings, the current five and the upcoming ones, would all be well loved into conception, this Ivan had promised.

"AH! S-Shit, fucking fuck!" Alfred cursed out when he felt Ivan ejaculate and swell inside him. His face was entirely red with pain and Ivan wouldn't blame him for breaking character. From Alfred's description, knotting hurts, not that Ivan's ever concerned himself to feel just how much.

No matter how Ivan cooed Alfred would not listen to him. After so many times bedding him Ivan would know this foremost and so he took to kissing and sucking to help offer any kind of comfort for Alfred in the time it took to wait for the knot to deflate.

"C-Could you stop-stop moving, Ivan?" Alfred asked through grit teeth as his clenched his eyes shut and took to trying to bear with the pain like always. Even after his own orgasm the pain was unbearable.

Ivan had been currently sucking just under Alfred's jaw when the Eagle asked him to still himself. With a quiet sigh Ivan nodded and made to listen but something caught his senses. Leaning down Ivan pressed his excellent nose to the junction of Alfred's neck and inhaled. The sweat and scent was familiar of course but it had a strange scent to it and Ivan wondered if he were imagining things.

Ignoring Alfred's protesting cries; Ivan leaned down and inhaled the scent atop Alfred's chest. It was faint but . . . so Ivan took his tongue and wiped up the sweat and tasted him. The taste mixed with the smell heightened the recollection of the aroma.

Alfred tasted like . . .

Like . . .

Like . . .

Heat.

"YeOW!" Alfred gasped when he suddenly felt Ivan rip himself out of him some two minutes premature and flip him over onto his hands and knees before shoving himself back inside quite roughly. Alfred had to brace himself against the headboard unless he wanted to face-plant into the wooden frame. "Shit! What the hell, Ivan? !"

Alfred shot back a dirty glare toward his ever-loving mate. He made to growl too but what he saw was something he's seen before, just not on Ivan. Blinking in confusion Alfred beheld a lust-blinded Alpha whose eyes were glazed over and with that snarl on his lips, yeah, Alfred's seen it before.

"Whoa!" Alfred gasped out when Ivan thrust into him quite hard as if he were trying to bury his balls into him as well. The wooden frame of the bed was sturdy enough, Alfred would know after rounds and rounds with Ivan on this thing, but with the Bear acting like this now Alfred was certain it wouldn't hold.

And he was right.

Alfred gulped at hearing the SNAP! of the round post he had been gripping. Shit, now Ivan would blame him for breaking the bed. Well, nuh-uh, Alfred wasn't going down for this bullshit. It was Ivan's fault and only him as he rammed into him like it was his fucking last day alive. Of course Alfred couldn't get a word in say as Ivan pounded his ass to dust. Who could talk through this anyways?

Alfred really hadn't thought Ivan would be so turned on with him acting like an Omega. Alfred thought it was a poor display as an attempted Omega but he was trying, and, well, apparently Ivan liked it—a little too much. They've been rough before, actually, most of their mating was rough, but this . . . Alfred complained about not being able to walk after conceptions; now he wasn't sure if he'd ever feel his legs again if Ivan continued with the pace and force he was holding now.

Just like that. In a second Alfred's foreboding thoughts were thrown out the window as Ivan hit something inside him dead on. Sweet holy fucking God, that was Alfred's prostrate and he's never had it so fucked against in his life. Omega act be damned; Alfred let out a cry of pleasure and from that he felt one of Ivan's hands let go of his hip and slam against the wall above the headboard.

"I-Ivan, gah! Yes, mmm, oh!" Hey, Alfred didn't say he'd cut the act just yet, and if he could get Ivan to do that again then he'd fucking scream whose dick he loved shoved up his ass at the top of his lungs. "Fuck me like that! Like that!"

Instead of just taking it, Alfred saw to it that he thrust back. It was hard before but when Alfred pressed back the ache in his spine lessoned just a fraction, and when he pressed back the pleasure curling his tongues fucking heightened. Fuck, he loved being fucked!

"Yes! Harder, goddammit harder!" Alfred cried out as he braced himself against the headboard, already hearing it cracking. Well, if it was on its last legs, the least the frame could do was hold up until after they were done.

It was becoming increasingly harder to breathe. With every slam of Ivan's hips his wide girth pushed into him and Alfred swore he could feel the head of it hitting his stomach. That's why he couldn't breathe. When Ivan's last hand let go of his hip and slammed against the wall next to its twin Alfred was surprised. Surprised that Ivan would let go when clearly he was in control of his rhythm.

Not to disappoint Alfred pressed back against him, using the breaking headboard to push against as he met Ivan's thrusts.

"Yes!" Alfred cried out, closing his eyes tightly at the euphoria encasing him. He hadn't even touched his cock yet and already he could feel himself starting to swell. "Fuck, Ivan, you're so fucking gooooood!"

Ivan did not lose any thrust power from letting go of Alfred's hips. On the contrary he seemed to be ramming harder and Alfred, even knowing it wasn't a good idea, pushed back into him more and more, urging, begging him to pound him _harder_. God, Alfred was such a bitch.

"Oh, Alpha, Alpha!" Alfred keened, arching his back to send those incredible vibrations straight to his testicles and in feeling them tighten he felt himself swell to the max. "Ivan!" Alfred gasped out when he felt the strings of his orgasm begin to snap. "You're the best fuck I've ever had! The best! AH!"

He was almost there, literally only two rams away, he knew it. Alfred bit his bottom lip and looked back at Ivan. The Bear Alpha hadn't changed a bit, his eyes were still dark and all that was driving him was his cock. He didn't even know if he was close Alfred had been that disoriented.

So badly Alfred wanted to reach down and stop himself from ejaculating, but if he so much as moved one of his hands away from supporting himself against the headboard then he'd have his teeth clacking against wood. Ivan wasn't letting up and so Alfred had to suffer over his short-lived orgasm.

The Eagle cried out as his seed spilt onto the sheets below and splattered bits onto his stomach. He'd been standing quite erect. His body shivered with delightful pleasure but after it he became weak and with one thrust Alfred was rocked forward and about smashed his face against the headboard.

"Hey, hey!" Alfred complained, turning his head to stare up at his mate. "You trying to kill me?"

Alfred sucked in a breath when he felt Ivan's large clawed hand grab at the feathers on his head. Instead of Alfred having to brace himself against the headboard for dear life his mate decided to fuck him against the mattress and now Alfred was finding it hard to breathe with the sheets bunched up against his face. Three, they were on their fucking third time. Fuck, Alfred was exhausted. He didn't know what kept Ivan going like an Alpha fucker in the Season of Heat.

Exhaustion or not Alfred was hard again. Turning his face to the side so he could breathe Alfred sucked in a deep breath he needed at the start of all of this. His insides felt like goo and he knew that icky drip down his leg was Ivan's cum getting pushed out from Ivan's constant descent into him.

He really didn't like the feel of that shit inside him, but it's what created litters and Ivan wanted litters. Once Ivan got what he wanted, Alfred was home free. Five years of no more forced litters, that sounded like heaven. Quite pathetic for the once awesome Omega-fucker, Alpha Alfred F. Jones. Still, anyone else live in his shoes, Alpha or not, and they'd want a fucking break too.

But with the way Ivan slapped into him. Oh, Alfred was certain they'd fuck like this more, though Alfred would just have to make sure Ivan didn't cum inside him. After all, he promised.

"Al-Alfred, uh . . ."

Did . . . did Ivan just speak after nearly fucking Alfred into the wall like some barbaric animal? The Eagle Alpha turned his eyes up to see Ivan. His eyes held a shine in them, the glaze was still there but he was actually looking at him. The gaze was strained though and Alfred could see his concentration waning.

When the Bear Alpha leaned down Ivan nearly crushed Alfred into the mattress with his larger frame. Both continued to rock against the other as Ivan leaned his head down and sucked on Alfred's neck.

"You smell just like you're in Heat. God!"

Alfred rose a brow. Had Ivan just gone crazy? Well, more crazy than he already was. Perhaps acting like an Omega pushed Ivan over the edge so much that now he's gone and thought Alfred's a full-blooded Omega. Well, that just didn't sit right with Alfred.

"Really? 'Cause I don't smell a thing," Alfred said and then leaned his neck into Ivan's mouth, those sharp teeth of his felt sinful.

"It's all over you," Ivan panted out. Fuck, he did sound like he was smelling Heat. "Your feathers, your muscles, your skin . . ." Ivan began biting now. Alfred first felt it on his shoulder and now on the back of his neck. He was a little more than nervous with those numerous sharpies in the Bear Alpha's mouth. Didn't want to actually get eaten ya know. "Alfred, Alfred, I'm in pain because of you."

Alfred chuckled. He's in pain? Yeah, tell that to his ass and hips.

As if to make a point Ivan rolled his hips into Alfred and the Eagle's breath hitched at the feel of the fat hard hot shaft inside him. Sometimes he wondered how he could even fit that thing inside him and—had that thing grown? ! Alfred groaned out a moan upon feeling Ivan press himself deeper.

He could feel him inside his womb. After being with Ivan for so long and getting the organ brutally abused with excess cock and litters Alfred's figured just where it is inside him and what it feels like to be tampered with. It was to the point it was getting painful. Ivan's had his dick shoved up inside it for a couple rounds now. He was certain it was overflowing with cum and he was no doubt impregnated so if Ivan would just slip out of it and let it close then it'd be a done deal and they'd be done. Fuck, Alfred was tired, alright!

"Ah!" Alfred gasped out when he felt Ivan knot once more. His face met the sheets underneath him and he just managed to rub himself to completion right before the Bear Alpha ejaculated into his overburden womb. If he didn't know any better he swore he could feel himself round right then and there with that much cum.

There it was again, Ivan was sniffing him and when he felt him roll his hips Alfred's eyes widened. "Ivan," he began warily. "Ivan, you're hallucinating. Ivan, calm down. I'm not in Heat."

"But you smell—"

"Get off, already!" Alfred said, finding the strength to push Ivan off of him and get up, though, to his chagrin the Alpha simply grabbed a hold of his hips as he fell and now Alfred's seated upright on Ivan's lap with his legs between his thighs and his hands pressing against the Bear's knees. When he found the Bear rolling his hips Alfred gasped. Turning his head Alfred gave him another glare and this time he growled. "Don't you dare," he warned lowly.

But Ivan's eyes had closed and he dared.

Alfred kept telling himself he was exhausted, that the act was up, that he did his part, that he couldn't cum no more. But every time Ivan pressed into him and rolled those damn hips of his he'd find himself as hard as he'd been before. He didn't know why. He was about ready to faint yet his cock kept getting back up and practically looking at Alfred calling him a whoring bitch. Well he wasn't. You know what he was? He was tired.

After six rounds Ivan somehow let go of Alfred and just as soon as he had the Eagle was face-first on the bed, snoring like sleeping beauty. He didn't know how long he'd been out. Kinda felt like a couple hours, though a couple minutes might have been it too, but he was woken abruptly by Ivan shoving his dick up his ass and straight into his womb.

"Ah! Ivan! Hell no! I didn't give you per—get the fuck out!" Alfred was wide awake when Ivan began pounding into him, ignoring him.

"You're womb's not closed yet," came Ivan's excuse. "I need to impregnate you."

"Do it after I'm rested. Come on!" Alfred whined.

Ivan didn't listen. Alfred ended up begging for it in the end. And it took three entire days for Alfred to conceive though he suspected Ivan had lied about his womb being barren the last two days. In the end it was safe to say Alfred couldn't walk for weeks and that strange episode where Ivan believed Alfred to be in Heat was never really explained.

Besides that odd occurrence Alfred had a more curious question pressing into the front of his mind.

"Do you think we'll ever have a girl?" Alfred asked as he sat back and let Ivan do all of the packing, though it was quite funny with all of the cubs hanging off his arms and dragging at his ankles.

Ivan froze from placing a picture frame in the moving box. He looked at his expecting mate once more busying himself with other things. Alfred noticed this and so narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, I asked you a question, faggot. The least you can do is answer me, dammit."

"I don't want a girl," Ivan stated. He still hadn't looked at Alfred, as if refusing to.

"What? Why? What you got against little princesses?" Alfred asked. He leaned up in his chair to his best ability. He was definitely carrying multiples being how round he was and how early he still was.

Now Ivan met his gaze. For a moment there was silence before Ivan looked away, almost subconsciously. Alfred gapped at the sight and about laughed when Ivan said, "My sisters . . . they're the reason I don't want girls."

Alfred blinked a few times before he threw his head back and laughed. "Ha! You're scared of your sisters! Ha, ha!"

"The women in my family are odd and disturbing," Ivan explained. "Even our aunts were like that. I don't want any of my children turning out like that so I prefer boys."

"Whatever, man," Alfred waved off Ivan's concern with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair to relax. That's one thing he loved about expecting—if he'd use that term—was being waited on hand and foot by Ivan. The Bear Alpha even tended to all their little monsters and Alfred, well his excuse was that he was bulging and couldn't possibly take care of all their needs.

Before Alfred was too big to even walk Ivan had packed up their belongings and moved them to a bigger den, of which he surprised his Eagle mate by being in the West Side. Ivan had received the biggest sloppiest kiss from Alfred and about choked to death with how tight he had hugged him. It didn't even take an hour before Alfred was off visiting his friends whom had thought he had died long ago.

After catching up on everything and managing to stop Arthur—who now had a permanent limp thanks to his and Ivan's last encounter—from attempting to kill the Bear Alpha, Alfred settled into their new place fine. Ivan even let Roderich track Alfred's upcoming litter. The only problem the Bear seemed quite upset with was the fact that his little sister, Natalia, had moved into the West Side as well.

Alfred was happy; he had gotten to see his old partners and chicks again, the cubs were happy; they had plenty more children to play with. If it was just them happy then Ivan would be happy as well. Of course to his horror Alfred's fourth litter bore a daughter to the Braginsky household. There were five of the little devils, four boys, all cubs, and a little girl who just so happened to come out a chick much to Alfred's glee.

True to Ivan's statement the little girl ended up causing him trouble down the road. Since she was born a chick she held herself higher than her older brothers and clung closer to her mother who was of her same race. As she grew she began seeing her mother as her mate and would hardly leave her side in a show of protection—it didn't help that she turned out to be a dominant Alpha like a certain aunt of hers—and after that Ivan found it extremely hard to do anything intimate with his mate because she was always there; curled up against Alfred whilst under the covers, sitting across the room glaring at her sire as he pet Alfred's hair, etc.

It was disturbing and Ivan didn't like it. Sure she was his own daughter but he wasn't too far from seriously hurting her if she cock-blocked him one more time. After the five years of child-break for Alfred, Ivan couldn't get back on schedule thanks to her. He secretly wondered if the Eagle Alpha was encouraging the girl to do this to her papa.

Oddly enough Alfred thought it was funny and he continuously showed Ivan how much he loved his family. His mate? Not so much in public. But when they were alone, free of their little chick princess's gaze, Alfred would show Ivan how much he cared for him.

The beginning started out horribly and rightfully so after Alfred's kidnapping. Ivan still refused to let Alfred prowl, but in return he stayed true as well. And Alfred had eventually born Ivan all of the children he had desired much to the younger's surprise.

They weren't the perfect pair. God no. No dominant Alpha would mate themselves to another dominant Alpha willingly. So it was always a forceful relationship, pressed by both and their family grew and became known around both Sides because of them.

Still, they had plenty of friends, plenty of territory, and of course plenty of sex. How else would their relationship have worked if not for those three factors?


End file.
